Little Firefly
by destiny's-dawn666
Summary: He had begun to believe that he would never find that child that he had saved from the Kawagari fire, and yet now she stood before him as a member of his Division, and she was determined to repay him for his kindness...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my dear readers. For those of you who don't know me, I am destiny's-dawn666. This is my second story, so I hope I don't let you all down. :]

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Bleach universe (Manga, Anime, etc.) all go to Tite Kubo. The song lyrics go out to my fave band of all time: Linkin Park!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"_A true revolution of values_

_Will lay hand on the world order_

_And say of war: _

_This way of settling differences is not just,_

_This business of burning human beings with napalm,_

_Filling our nation's homes with orphans and widows…_

_Of injecting poisonous drugs of hate _

_Into the brains of peoples normally humane…_

_Sending them home from dark and bloodied battlefields_

_Physically handicapped and psychologically deranged _

_Cannot be reconciled with wisdom, justice and love..."_

-'Wisdom, Justice and Love' Linkin Park

Flames rose and smoke filled the hot and heavy air above; innocent blood spilt violently, dying the ground below a dark, sinister red. All around him, people were screaming out their pain, clawing at the marks that appeared to be carved into their very skin. They were beyond hope, he knew; no healing kido could rid them of the agonizing wounds. He hated to be so helpless, but nothing could be done. He had to get to safety and think of a plan to find his friend.

Holding the small blanket-wrapped bundle that was his precious cargo to his chest, he sighed and executed a Shunpo. When he opened his eyes again, he must have been miles from the mass of burning bodies, dilapidated dwellings, and piercing screams that was once the proud settlement of the Kawagari family. He looked to a thicket of wild grass and stepped down on it, so as to create a crude nest and then lay the bundle gently in the center of it. As he was about to pull away, a tiny, dark-skinned hand emerged from the blanket to grab at the sleeve of his robe. He looked from the slats in his helmet to see small, tearful silvery eyes looking up at him desperately. In any other moment, he would have let that look melt his heart, but he hadn't the time; his help was needed elsewhere.

The child- who physically could not have been older than five- started crying, saying things he couldn't understand; it must've been the Kawagari's official language. He assumed that she was begging him not to leave her all alone. He took the child's arm gently and pried it from his sleeve. At this, she began to cry harder; his heart melted, and he let his hand rub up and down soothingly on her back.

"Please don't cry, _itoshī hito_." he said softly. The child looked up at him.

"…Stay…" she said. So she could understand him.

"I cannot." he replied. She shot him a puzzled look. "I still have to find out who did this, and find my friend."

"Then I…follow…" she said.

"No." he said firmly. She backed away as if a snake had just snapped at her. "It is too dangerous. The child looked like she was about to burst into tears again. He turned away. "Stay here." That was the last he saw of that Kawagari child.

* * *

><p>I know it's not much of a start, but I hope you all enjoyed this. Hopefully I will have more up soon. I look forward to your reviews. Until then, I bid you <em>adieu<em>.

Oh and _itoshī hito _means 'sweet one' in Japanese, for those who were wondering.


	2. Chapter One: Test

Hello, my wonderful readers. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I'm really excited about this story. It's only my second, so reviews and (_constructive_) criticism are appreciated. I thought it was time Sajin got some love; he's one of my favorite Captains, so here we are. Oh, and before I begin, we meet my OC in this chapter, and her way of speaking may be a bit confusing. This is because I gave her more of a Carribbean accent, just a forewarning. :] So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC and her Zanpakuto. The words for her release command come from a song written by Saosin. The Bleach universe is property of genius Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Test<p>

Captain Sajin Komamura sighed for perhaps the fifth time that hour. How on earth was he to get this work done when all he could smell was the faint scent of burning lemongrass? Thanks to his keen sense of smell, this scent was even stronger, invading his nostrils. It reminded him of that night, and his mind drifted back to the small child, who still to this day had yet to be found. The person responsible for the slaughter of her family had yet to be found, either. He found himself for years praying for her safety.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain?" Tetsuzaemon Iba, his forever loyal Lieutenant asked. Sajin looked up, cursing the scent that was clearly taking over his head. He hadn't even heard the shorter man enter.

"Pardon?" he asked politely.

"It's a human phrase. I was merely asking what you're thinking about."

"I would be able to think much more clearly if I didn't have that smell lingering in my head." the wolf-like Captain replied. Unable to take much more of it, he stood at his full height.

"It's one of the new recruits, sir." Iba said, effectively stopping the giant of a Captain. "She's been burning lemongrass all night; says it keeps her calm."

"You let a female recruit into our Division, Tetsuzaemon?" the Captain asked curiously. It was apparent to even the Captain that Iba, who helped out with the recruiting process, looked for strong male recruits. This was almost uncharacteristically thoughtful of him.

"Didn't have much of a choice, Captain." Iba stated. "This girl was apparently brilliant in her academy years. She was only in there for about four years; didn't want to be placed in any Division except ours. Besides, if I didn't, I would have to endure nagging from the Shinigami Women's Association. I get enough of that already."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Captain Komamura began with a chuckle. "What is her name?"

"Can't remember off the top a' my head." Iba said. "All I can really remember is that she talked kinda funny, with a foreign accent. It sounded really weird unless you knew what the hell she was talking about."

Sajin was about to respond when both he and Iba froze at the sight of the glittery black and purple wings of a Hell Butterfly. He looked to his Lieutenant, who nodded, and then smiled to himself. "Great. Time to see what our new recruits can do." he said with an edge of excitement.

* * *

><p>Iba met with the fifteen new recruits: fourteen very rough and sturdy Academy graduates… and one problem child. The only female recruit strode up and stood at attention. She was perhaps, next to Captain Soi Fon, the tiniest woman he had ever seen. The other recruits obviously dwarfed her mere five feet, and could've easily snapped her willowy frame like a twig. It was hard to describe her since she had a wide scarf that she wore around her face like a hood. From what he could tell looking at her arms, she had very fair dark skin. At the sash for her hakama, she had attached a small pouch, making Iba wonder what in the world was in there.<p>

'This little chickadee won't last long before she'll want a transfer.' he thought. His thoughts were pushed aside as he cleared his throat to address the troops. "Alright, listen up." he said, putting on his most intimidating face and voice. "This is your first mission, but I'm not gonna sprinkle it with sugar for ya. You get hurt, you don't tell me, yer in for even more pain. You horse around; I'll put ya to work here while we're out on missions. You do as you're ordered. Don't try to be brave; in other words, don't be stupid. I'll not have any of you green-horns shaming the Seventh Squad. Is that clear?"

The courtyard was filled with a chorus of 'Yes, Sir'. Not feeling the need to say anything else, Iba turned and had the others follow.

The Kusajishi District's normal dismal atmosphere was made even more so by the arrival of Hollows. Able-bodied men who had tried to fight them only ended up being slain. Women ran in terror. Children hid and cried in the shadows of the dilapidated buildings. That was the scene around them when Iba and the new recruits arrived.

"This is it." he said. "This is what you've been training for, now go! Hold nothing back!"

The men raced in, and then Iba realized that the girl had not moved. He turned to her and found her not having moved from her position except to merely turn her head.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said-" He was interrupted when she held up her hand. Suddenly, Iba understood why she had stood still. Its spiritual pressure reeked of death and decay. The girl then crouched low and then took off at a high speed into the building before. "Hey, wait!" he cried. 'Dammit! She's alerted the thing of our presence!" He drew his sword and was about to go in when suddenly, one of the window shutters was kicked in and the girl leapt from it. In her arms, she carried a small child. In the other, she held a small bundle. Iba understood; she had noticed the spiritual pressure of the children and had gone in, knowing that she would also draw the Hollow out. She placed the small bundle into the little boy's arms and then ushered him away, drawing her sword as she turned to the Hollow.

"Lieutenant!" the other recruits cried. Iba's attention was drawn to the men when all of a sudden, a clawed hand reached out and slashed the Lieutenant across the abdomen. He fell injured.

"What do we do?" the men murmured.

"How can we do this without the Lieutenant's help?"

"Somebody's gotta step in for him." one of the men nearest Iba said lowly. All of a sudden, Iba's fist connected with the man's chin.

"I'm not dead, you idiots!" Even when injured, Iba maintained his gruff exterior. The girl stood at her full height and looked at the Hollow. With a deep breath, she started stepping towards it. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Stay down, Lieutenant." she replied, failing to break stride. "You be injured; heaven forbid you become more so." She held her sword out at arm's length and then moved her arm in a wide arc. "Make light before my eyes, Chisana Hotaru!" She threw the sword high into the air, and in a flash of red light, it came down as three separate wakizashi blades. She caught two within her hand and the third in between her teeth and then rushed in.

"Wait, you idiot!" Iba cried out, but then winced in pain. 'Damn, how'm I supposed to get her out of this one? It hurts for me to move.' He watched then as the girl jumped up and attacked the giant Hollow. Before the creature could attack, she disappeared; it wasn't Shunpo. He didn't feel her spiritual pressure spike at all. The Hollow reared its head back, opening its mouth in preparation for a Cero. Iba tensed, both against the pain and the suspense.

Suddenly, the Hollow's Cero was interrupted as a loud blast filled the air. Iba and the others had to cover their ears. A bright flash ejected itself from one of the girl's blades. The Hollow attempted to swipe at her once more, but only got air again. Another bright flash ensued. The men were blinded, but behind his sunglasses, Iba could see the girl flashing in and out, alternating blades and shooting the beams at the creature. When the Hollow was on its last limb, she held the blades in her hands out and held the third in between her teeth. The other men stood in awe as a beam of light, equal to that of a Cero, hit the Hollow. All that was left was a chunk of its face that then proceeded to fade.

The girl landed lithely before the men and pushed her way through them.

"This wound need to be treated immediately, Lieutenant." she said, referring to a long gash that went from Iba's shoulder to his lower abdomen.

"Ya think I don't know that?" Iba shouted. She ignored him and reached into her little pouch. From it, she retrieved a small bottle of clear liquid and a handful of a green, powder-like material. "What're you doing?"

"We cannot make it to the Fourth Division before an infection kicks in. These herbs will keep the wound clean until then."

"How're you so sure?" he asked.

"Do not challenge my studies." she said with a deadpan look. She pressed the green powder to his gash and then spread the fluid over it. Iba cried out in his pain. "There. It be disinfecting your wound, but we may need to apply some pressure to it." She undid the wide scarf around her head, revealing tight coils of bronze held back by a red bandana. A simple, silver stud was imbedded in the left of her nose. Silvery eyes gazed back at him before drifting down to the long gash in his abdomen. Carefully, she tied her scarf around his shoulder and abdomen.

"You two!" she barked, motioning her head to the two new recruits that were holding Iba up, "get him to the Fourth Division. The rest of us will take care of this mess."

"But-" Iba interjected. The girl shot him a look.

"You be in no condition to argue these things, Lieutenant!" she barked back. He grit his teeth in annoyance, but did not fight any further. "As be for the rest of you, we will continue with the mission. You heard the Lieutenant; let us not shame the name of the Seventh Squad."

The men looked at each other and then at the little girl. Drawing their swords, they all rushed in to exorcise more Hollows.

* * *

><p>Captain Komamura groaned as he was forced to endure another interruption from his paperwork that day. "Enter," he sighed.<p>

A seated officer came in and gave a polite nod. "Captain Komamura, I thought it best to inform you that we have received information from the small team that was lead that Lieutenant Iba this morning."

"What is it?" the wolf-like Captain asked concernedly.

"Lieutenant Iba is now in the Fourth Division with a nasty cut in his torso."

"And the others?"

"Completed the mission and returned without any further casualties." the officer answered. "One of them is filling out the report as we speak."

The Captain let out a sigh of relief; uneasy as it was, he had developed somewhat of a friendship with his Lieutenant. It would pain him deeply if something had happened to Iba. Setting his paperwork aside, he got to his feet. He would be able to concentrate better after Iba explained what had happened. A myriad of questions burned within his mind: What had happened after he had fallen injured? Who had taken over?

He reached Iba's room after being guided by Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu; he seemed to be just fine now, not much of an injury anymore.

"Captain," he said, attempting to get up and bow as he usually did. He then winced from having moved too soon.

"Don't move, Tetsuzaemon." the Captain said gently. "That wound looks bad."

"It was a lot worse earlier, believe me."

"What happened?"

Tetsuzaemon then explained about the recruit who saved the two children, how they had prepared to get a giant Hollow when the other idiots appeared and distracted him enough to get him injured. He also explained how the female recruit took out the Hollow and took care of his wound.

"She just… took control. She acted like a natural leader."

"I see." Captain Komamura said.

The door slid open, and in walked the very subject of their conversation. She smiled as she walked in. "I be coming to check in on Iba-san." she said. "And, if he bring himself to part with it, get my scarf back."

"Go ahead." Iba said. "By the way, what was that stuff you put on me?"

"The powder be ground horsetail. The oil," she took a moment and retrieved the bottle from her pouch, "be tea-tree oil. The horsetail I use to stop bleeding; the oil be an antibacterial agent."

"That is a very proficient knowledge of herbs that you have." Captain Komamura said.

"That be my passion, Captain." she replied, looking up at him with silvery eyes. The Captain froze. Why did those eyes look so familiar?

"If ya don't mind, Captain, I be leavin' now." she said. She reached the door before Captain Komamura spoke up.

"Wait." he said. She stopped at the door. "What is your name?" Part of him just had to know if it was indeed…

"I thought that maybe you be recognizing me, Captain; after all, it be you who saved my life." Sajin's eyes widened.

"_Itoshī hito…" _he murmured. Deep within the recesses of his deep mind, he saw the tearful, frightened child he had saved from the fires of the Kawagari massacre. Somehow, she had survived for sixty years and stood before him now as a member of his Squad.

The last member of the Kawagari clan smiled and nodded. "I am Tsoa Kawagari."

* * *

><p>So that's it for Chapter One, my dear readers. For those who don't know the song I used for Tsoa's Zanpakuto- name and release command-, it's <em>Fireflies (Light Messengers)<em> by the awesome band Saosin. I **love** that song. I hope to be updating again soon. Until then, I bid you all _adieu_.


	3. Chapter Two: Promotion

Hello my wonderful readers. I am soooo sorry that I took so long with this chapter. Please don't hate me, I worked really hard on this one and I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I only own Tsoa... and the mysterious villain to appear at the end of this chapter. The rest of the Bleach world was made possible by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Promotion<p>

The room was frozen silent for a moment. Sajin looked the child up and down. She had definitely… what was the word he so often heard Iba use? Filled out? He felt ashamed using such terminology. Tsoa radiated with beauty- a very dangerous and mysterious kind of beauty.

"Kawagari?" Iba asked. "Like the family that died in that fire… _that _Kawagari?"

"She was just a child then." Sajin breathed. "That woman- I suppose she was your mother- she begged me to take you to safety just before she died of her injuries." Tsoa nodded, her eyes lowering to the floor, partially out of sadness. Sajin felt bad for mentioning such a thing. "How did you survive after I left?"

A proud smile drifted onto Tsoa's face. "I be taught from a very young age basic survival skills. It be a simple matter of gathering material needed to make a journey."

"A journey?" Iba echoed. Tsoa turned and looked at him and nodded.

"You be remindin' me that I need to speak with Captain Unohana. Consider yourself lucky, Lieutenant. It be not often that I make a visit to the hospital." She took the scarf from the set of drawers next to his bed and smiled to Captain Komamura as she made her exit.

For some reason, Sajin couldn't help but be on edge around her. Perhaps it was the sadness that she seemed to repress, sadness that he never wanted her to relive. Everyday, the pain of watching his best friend die- just when he and Kaname had finally reconciled- replayed in his heart, adding to his guilt and grief. He couldn't imagine- could never hope to imagine- how Tsoa felt that night sixty years ago, being so helpless as her family practically burned alive. How many nights had she heard the agonizing screams of her family members in her nightmares? Now, much like those nights he lie awake at night thinking about the Kawagari fire, he asked himself how he could've left her alone.

'It was part of your mission.' a part of him told the rest of him. He shook his head; that was the typical Soul Reaper excuse for their poor actions on missions. He had had no excuse; he had abandoned that poor child when she needed him most.

After checking to make sure that Iba had everything he needed, Sajin walked out of the room to see Tsoa speaking with Captain Unohana. He watched Retsu's face; she was smiling, not her usual smile, but one of understanding and amiable agreement. He didn't know if Tsoa had sensed him or not, but a few minutes later, she bowed her head and continued on her way.

"Retsu," he addressed.

"Ah, Sajin." she warmly greeted. "I just met your Seventeenth Seat. She's a lovely girl."

"Pardon my curiosity, Retsu, but just what was it that you two were talking about?"

Captain Unohana smiled. "Kawagari-san asked me if it would be possible to set up a center for those traumatized by this morning's Hollow attack. I told her that I would suggest it to Head-Captain Yamamoto myself the first chance I got."

Sajin's head lowered. "Yes, I can see why she would want that."

Retsu's eyes softened with understanding. Sajin had told her this story many a time. She could sense the guilt in his eyes when he talked about the fire and the little Kawagari girl. "It is alright, Sajin." she said gently. "She is here, with us. The scoundrel who did that to her family cannot hope to harm her here."

Retsu's words brought a thought to Sajin's head. He excused himself and then headed back to his own Squad Barracks.

He found her completing the report from this morning's mission. Before he had a chance to say anything to her, she handed the papers to him. "I believe these be what you be lookin' for." she said with a smile. Sajin looked down at the reports to find them completely filled out. She must have had another high-ranking officer explain to her how to fill them out. His eyes flickered to meet hers.

"Thank you, but that is not the only reason that I am here." he stated politely.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what be the other reasons?"

"I wanted to ask you a few more questions, if you don't mind." he replied.

"Alright. What be it that you want to know?"

Sajin hesitated for a moment, not sure how exactly to phrase this. "Why are you here?" He winced at his phrasing. That could have been said a lot more eloquently.  
>Tsoa let her head tip to the side. "What do you mean, Captain?" she asked.<p>

"What I mean is… are you possibly using the Soul Society to enact your revenge on the one who did this to your family?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, and then looked with a morose smile to the floor. "The thought had crossed my mind. I entered the Soul Academy as soon as I be old enough, and I train and train and train. My heart have nothing but fiery hatred in it, and for a while, I be angry at the world. Then, I think of you, all the stories I be hearin' of you; how you forgave your friend what betrayed you… and I realize that there be better ways to let out my anger; I let go of it. I trained for all four years I be in the Academy, ready to take on whatever be out there."

"And you chose my Squad, out of any choice you could've had?" he asked.

"That be my decision; it was a… how do you say? It was a given that I was to go to your Squad. You be the only Captain I trust, and I…" She paused, not sure of the right way to say what she wanted to say this. "I want to find a way to thank you for saving my life."

"You don't have to do anything, Kawagari-san. A simple 'thank-you' is sufficient."

"No." Tsoa said with a shake of her head. "Not to me, it be not. I owe you more than my life."

"I am not worthy of such a thing." he insisted with a shake of his head.

"I disagree, Captain." Tsoa said softly. She walked to her room, leaving Sajin to wonder what she meant by that exactly. With a sigh, he returned to his paperwork. After a moment, he realized that there was no more of the lingering smell of lemongrass incense wafting in his nose anymore. He sighed once more, this time out of relief, and then continued.

Once he was finished, he looked into the report that Tsoa had filled out. Everything was neat and written as it should be. After he filed this report, he took out another form.

* * *

><p>"Third Seat?" Tsoa asked as she and Iba sparred a few days later. As part of his therapy, Iba was only allowed two hours of physical activity a day for two weeks. His ideal sparring partner was indeed Tsoa, which surprised most of the male squad members.<p>

"That's what the Captain said." he replied as their blades clashed again. It turned out that her sword skills would have been the envy of the entire Eleventh Division. When asked where she learned to fight like that, she would proclaim that she learned from the fights on the streets, where men would clash over even a crust of bread. Tsoa had studied their movements and determined which ones did and did not work. "Our old one retired a few weeks ago; we've been looking for one since."

"What makes him so sure that I be Third Seat material?" she asked as she parried a forward thrust with a downward strike.

"Well, for starters, we look at your leadership skills, if you're good, then that fight is halfway done. We also look at how strong you are- that's the real kicker. You, for instance- with that Shikai- that was impressive."

"That be just how my Shikai be, Lieutenant Iba." she responded with a blush.

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Kawagari; I'm merely telling you how it is." he said matter-of-factly. "I think with a few more months of training, you could become a Lieutenant of another Squad with ease…"

"I be not wantin' to go to another Squad, Lieutenant Iba. I be happy where I am."

"But-" he interjected.

"I be hearin' no more on this; it be my choice, and that's all I say in the matter." she said with finality, turning away.

"You sure as hell are a stubborn one, Kawagari." Iba murmured.

* * *

><p>Sajin didn't know why he had decided to sit outside alone that night. The nightmares concerning Kaname's betrayal and death had faded over time, much like the scars left from those fights. He looked up to the moonlit sky and sighed deeply. Images of the Kawagari fire flickered through his mind.<p>

_It had begun on a rumor that the Kawagari family had been threatened by an overly religious group known as Pious- _a group that had long since disbanded. _The mission was simply to gather what information he could and return to Soul Society to formulate a plan. Mostly, he was happy that his best friend would be accompanying him on this mission. _

_The journey took three days, and despite their arduous path, having to go through mountains and valleys until they arrived at the harsh grasslands of the Kawagari settlement, which had based itself along the side of a wide stream. It astounded Sajin that this family had lived for so long under the same traditions of hunting and gathering. He had heard tales of how they were profound herbologists and how their knowledge of these herbs could be matched with Captain Unohana's healing abilities and Captain Kurotsuchi's effective- if not often orthodox- knowledge of drugs and their various effects. It was indeed a large family, enough so to make up its own community, complete with their own language. _

_At the center of it all was the family matriarch. Sajin was not sure how her name was pronounced, but one of the younger generations explained that it meant 'she who reads the ashes'. It was her and her two sisters, her five sons and their families. She was a grandmother and a great-grandmother, as well, as they explained. People traveled from afar to have their fortunes told, but only few were 'chosen' to have fortunes told. Apparently the matriarch, as the only soothsayer in the family, was very picky about whom she read fortunes to._

_When they were allowed to see the matriarch, Sajin felt very claustrophobic. She lived in a small tent at the center of the settlement. Everything in the tent was placed with an apparent strategic pattern around a large fire pit. She sat at the other end of the fire pit, her silvery eyes scanning over her guests. To Kaname, she gave a look of extreme distrust, but when her eyes fell upon Sajin, she lifted a bony finger to point at him. "You…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked to Kaname. "I'll be askin' ya to leave for a moment." Kaname didn't bother to argue, but nodded to Sajin and then left._

_The matriarch got to her feet and brought two bowls and then a pile of sticks over to where Sajin sat. "Throw sticks in fire pit, light it up." she said. Sajin did as he was told and placed the sticks in the fire pit. After he lit the fire, she made a motion with her hand towards the fire, spanning her bony fingers out. He took that as a sign that he should throw the contents of the bowls in, and did so, pouring them out into his large palm and then casting them into the flames, which burst into a lively fire, filling the tent with a surprisingly pleasant smell._

"_What was in that?" he asked._

"_Your people call it 'lemongrass'." she answered. Sajin nodded, although she couldn't see it. He remembered as a child playing in the long leaves of lemongrass. "Amongst my family, it be sacred." Again, Sajin nodded in understanding. The matriarch watched quietly as the twigs and various herbs reduced to nothing but cinders. She then handed him a basin full of water. "Put out fire." she said. Sajin was about to argue, but then thought better of it, and poured the water over the fire. The smoke filled the room with an unpleasant odor. After a moment, the matriarch leaned in and moved her hand amongst the ashes, her brow furrowed, her eyes searching._

"_You be too worried about things that are." she said. Sajin lowered his head. "I presume it be from your appearance." Sajin was silent. "Might I look?" That caused the Soul Reaper to look at the old woman. He could not say no to her, and hesitantly took it off his helmet. Her eyes did not widen in fear or narrow in disgust, not like he expected them to do. In fact, she smiled warmly at him. He looked at her with a bit of confusion. "You be findin' people who understand you under the surface, but you be findin' people who fill your heart with guilt. The only thing that heal that be pure love."_

"_But…" Sajin began. The Kawagari family head pressed a finger to his lips, smiling._

"_You need not be scared. Love be a thing that takes faith and patience. Part of that be with you-self." _

Sajin was brought out of his memories by a soft growl. Goro, seeming to notice when his master was stressing over these memories, pressed his muzzle under his master's giant hand. Sajin smiled and gently pet the giant dog. At least he knew that he had one being who understood him. His ears twitched as he heard padded footsteps, and he slightly turned. Tsoa stood there, watching him as he stared back at him. Her eyes seemed to dazzle like diamonds in the moonlight. Her white sleeping robes didn't clash with the dark tone of her skin; instead they complimented it. It was also interesting seeing her without her usual bandana, letting her coils of hair fall around her head like an odd mass of bronze. Physically, she must've been about nineteen or so by now, despite her diminutive stature.

"Is everything alright, Kawagari-san?" he asked. The mentioned girl smiled at the wolf-like Captain.

"I think you know me well enough now to call me by my first name, Captain, regardless of professionalism." she said.

"Call it one of my habits, I suppose." he replied. Goro left his master's side and approached the girl. Sajin was weary; Goro was usually very weary of unfamiliar Soul Reapers. He had only just gotten used to Tetsuzaemon, but when the large dog approached Tsoa, he was surprisingly calm. The Kawagari girl held her hand out in offering and the dog sniffed before allowing her to pet him. She murmured something that not even Sajin's sensitive ears could pick up on and then let the dog go.

"Might I join you?" she asked.

"Please, don't let me ruin anything for you." he said politely.

"You be ruinin' nothing, Captain." she replied with a shake of her head. She sat next to him, apparently not mindful of the massive difference in their sizes. "So," she began, "Third Seat?" she asked.

"Does that upset you?" he asked. "Tetsuzaemon said that you were having doubts."

"Not doubts." she answered honestly, "Just questions."

"You want to know why." he concluded.

"I be knowin' why. You need not explain these things to me, Captain." she said gently.

"I see." he replied slowly. He turned back to face her as she giggled. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"I never be thinkin' you be the type to guilt-trip me into this position." she said coyly.

"That was not my intention. If anything, I was hoping that I would alleviate any fears you may have had about attaining this position."

"You have." she said with a playful smile. She then nodded her head respectfully. "I be deeply flattered that you think I be ready for that, Captain. If you think that I be ready for that responsibility, then I shall be doin' my best not to let you down."

* * *

><p>And so Tsoa became the Third Seat of Squad Seven. At this point, stories had gone around about the 'Kawagari Princess' who had survived the fires and wielded fire for her Zanpakuto. Tsoa felt disgusted about the nickname.<p>

"Why?" Iba asked.

"I highly doubt that princesses be sleepin' on the floor, or that princesses be doin' odd jobs just to get by. I doubt that princesses fight for food on a daily basis, or that they fight period." she answered, her silvery eyes hardening.

"Yeah, but you're the last Kawagari left, and you're still just a little thing. If it really bothers you, then let people know. You're the Third Seat now; show them that you're not just some scared little girl."

As it turned out, Tsoa did follow Iba's advice one day. Ikkaku Madarame had swung by, inviting Iba. He noted Tsoa, who was focusing on her paperwork. Active as she was, it was a wonder she could sit down and focus on it for so long. Iba usually found something to distract him, unless it was an emergency. Tsoa, though, managed to keep up with her paperwork and without any distractions. When he asked her how she did it, she merely shrugged and said that she just wanted to get it over with.

Iba insisted to Tsoa that she join him and his friends. The young girl arched a brow at him; she had a feeling that she was being used as a mere trophy, as if he could say that he 'found' her and all of this nonsense. He did, unfortunately. Alongside Ikkaku, there was also Yumichika Ayasegawa, also whom she had only heard of, a man who focused on nothing but the beautiful things in life.

"I think that the beautiful things are all that matter in life. Wouldn't you agree Kawagari-san?" he asked. Tsoa didn't want to voice her honest opinion and risk angering Yumichika, but she knew it wasn't true. Tsoa had seen more of the 'ugly' side of life more than once, but they didn't discourage her. In fact, if anything, they just strengthened her resolve. Before she had the chance to answer, though, Rangiku Matsumoto intervened.

"Oh, don't drag her into all of that beauty nonsense, Yumichika. The only one who really buys that is you, anyway." Yumichika shot the buxom Lieutenant a nasty look, not that Rangiku saw any of it. She was too busy pulling Tsoa away.

"So, Kawagari-san, would you mind telling us about yourself."

"Yeah," Ikkaku began before downing his cup of sake, "How does a little princess like you end up here? It's not a palace or anything, after all."

Tsoa looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How about I show you just how much of a princess I be?" she asked.

The bald man raised one nonexistent brow at the small girl. "Is that a challenge, Kawagari?" he asked.

"Perhaps, although methinks the barkeep would appreciate it if we took this elsewhere." Tsoa replied. Ikkaku grinned wickedly.

"I accept." he said. He took another swig of his drink and then went outside.

"Tsoa, what're you doing?" Iba asked.

"Showing him that I'm not just a scared little girl, Iba-san." she answered as she got up.

"This I've gotta see." Rangiku said.

"Oh, dear." Yumichika sighed as he followed.

Ikkaku was finishing his lucky dance as Tsoa let her eye twitch for a moment before taking off her scarf. She put herself into proper stance for using hakuda. Ikkaku looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked. "You're not gonna use your Zanpakuto?" he asked.

"What be the point?" she asked. "I know I be able to defeat you without it easily."

"You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of your mouth, Kawagari."

"Oh," Tsoa began, tilting her head to the side. "That be too bad."

Ikkaku grimaced and then lunged. Tsoa wove around him, twisting her body almost inhumanely and then swung down her leg, which Ikkaku grabbed and tugged. Tsoa had thought of that and again twisted her body. Iba was shocked that he didn't hear bones crack from how fast she twisted. Ikkaku, in his surprise, loosened his grip, and Tsoa let her foot come down hard on his bald head. The Eleventh Squad Third Seat clutched his head and howled in pain. Tsoa, meanwhile, cartwheeled backwards, crouched low.

"How?" Ikkaku asked.

"That be my little secret." she answered with a wry smile. She took her turn to lunge. Iba and Rangiku were startled; they didn't even see her move toward Ikkaku; with the heel of her palm, she hit Ikkaku upwards and knocked him off of his feet. Tsoa was surprised at the amount of applause she received from Rangiku.

"Alright…" Ikkaku panted. "Now time to get serious! Extend, Hozukimaru!" Instead of being frightened, the girl merely smiled, much to Ikkaku's confusion and chagrin.

"You think I be threatened by a spear, Ikkaku Madarame? You forget where I grew up? The spear was the weapon of choice by many members of my family. We were taught to use it and how to dodge attacks from it."

"Shut your mouth!" Ikkaku growled. "Just because you're familiar with a spear doesn't mean anything. After all, my moves with Hozukimaru are completely unpredictable. For instance… Split Apart!" He spun the tail end around as the spear split apart into three separate pieces and lunged at Tsoa, who bent backward to dodge. "You fool!" he hollered, swinging the blade. Tsoa crouched for a split second and then propelled herself upward, twisting her body around and executing a well-aimed kick right in Ikkaku's face. Hozukimaru flew right out of his hand as Ikkaku went backward.

"Did I not say that I be not needin' my Zanpakuto to fight ya, Madarame-san?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Damn it!" he growled beneath his breath.

Tsoa smiled and then walked to the beaten Third Seat. He looked up at her, expecting her to finish the fight. Instead, she held out a hand in offering. Ikkaku looked at it in confusion. "It won't bite, Madarame-san." she said softly.

Ikkaku looked at her for a second and then placed his hand in hers. With surprising strength, she helped him to his feet. He felt very awkward about it, rubbing the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. "Thanks." he muttered self-consciously.

"For the fight or for helping you up, Madarame-san?" she asked.

"Both." he said. A chuckle from Iba grabbed his attention. "Shut up!"

"Nope." he replied. "Unfortunately for you, buddy, I'm never gonna let you live this down."

"Damn you, Tetsuzaemon." he muttered. Tsoa hid her giggle behind her hand. Rangiku ran over and gave the Third Seat a clap on the back.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "You've got some flexibility to you, to say nothing of speed! No wonder you're the Third Seat." She smiled at Tsoa, who modestly smiled back.

Little did the small group of high-ranking Shinigami know that they were being watched. He had been going through his usual round of business when he heard the name 'Kawagari' come up in conversation. He thought people were once again speculating on what had happened; many times it was a popular subject of talk, despite the fact that all investigations concerning that family had ceased. It wasn't until he saw the dark skin and the silvery eyes that he realized his mistake. One of that heathen family was still alive. He watched her take down the Eleventh Division Third Seat- that proud, bloodthirsty bigot was one that would have to go immediately. The Lieutenant of the Tenth Division- a slovenly, lust-filled woman who didn't have a shred of decency and another whose death would please him greatly- announced that she was a third seat.

'So,' he thought, 'that's how you play your games, eh? You persuade your way to the top by livening the beds of the men in higher ranks than you? You are nothing but a little whore, aren't you?' He narrowed his eyes at the girl who was at the moment the center of attention, being clapped on the shoulder by the Lieutenant of the Seventh Squad. His eyes widened in realization when he realized that she was in that Division. He had seen Captain Komamura, also relishing in killing that monster. 'You little sodomite heathen! Then I suppose it is better to kill you! But I will bide my time; killing the last Kawagari here and now would only draw suspicion. I suppose it is time to execute _my _plan.' He drew a dagger, etched with different markings, looked upon the group once more and then vanished.

It had been sixty years since he had joined the Soul-Society, and he had silently looked upon the sins of those around him all those years, becoming more disgusted with each passing day, but the time was drawing near. Soon, his wish would come true. 'Soon, so soon, the Soul Society will be cleansed, starting with the extermination of that Kawagari whore.'

* * *

><p>So that's the end of that chapter, my dear readers. I tried to put a little action in here, hence the 'fight' between Ikkaku and Tsoa. There will also be more flashbacks later on. That part of the story is not complete yet. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will have more up hopefully soon. Until then, I bid you, my wonderful readers, <em>adieu<em>_._


	4. Chapter Three: Marked

Hello, my dear readers :) Sorry, I meant to put this up last night, but my computer was being absolutely EVIL! Like Aizen evil, if not worse. But anyways, here is Chapter Three for your enjoyment! I'll keep working hard for you all.

**Disclaimer****: All I own are Tsoa, Chisana Hotaru, and now this Vertudes guy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Marked<p>

"Captain! Captain!" Iba's voice cried through the door as he slammed his fist on the door. Sajin walked over to the door wearily and opened it.

"Yes, what is it, Tetsuzaemon?" he asked, ignoring his annoyance at being woken up so early.

"You'd better come see this, sir." he replied.

By the time Sajin was wondering what they were doing at the gate to the Seventh Squad barracks, a small group of the Seventh Squad officers had already gathered there. Some were murmuring amongst themselves in a chorus of frightened voices. The giant Captain approached, and the men moved away.

On the gate was a rather nasty-looking set of carvings. Sajin recognized them as the same ones embedded into the skin of the Kawagari family members.

"Someone's idea of a joke?" Iba asked. Sajin shook his head. The carvings were words, words like 'bigot' and 'cowards' among other things. Suddenly a Hell butterfly landed on his shoulder, passing along its message.

"Tetsuzaemon, mind the barracks until I return." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsoa peek her head out and look. He saw the fright in her eyes, although she appeared nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Sir." Iba saluted.

There was some unease amongst the Captains as Sajin arrived at the meeting. Even the violent Captain Zaraki seemed ill at ease.

"Ah, Sajin," Jyushiro Ukitake addressed, "that only leaves us with one still to arrive."

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" Sajin asked.

"Said that he wanted to take a look at the carvings on the gates." Shunsui Kyoraku answered.

Sajin didn't get to ask anymore, as Head-Captain Yamamoto had entered and everyone was once more in position.

"This is indeed a grievously serious predicament." he announced to the Captains. "How did this happen?" He looked to Soi Fon, who stared back, not sure what to say. Sajin looked to the Head-Captain.

"You have something to say, Captain Komamura?" he asked, turning to the wolf-like Captain. Sajin lowered his head. Before he could say anything, his sentence was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone's attention was brought to the diminutive Captain. "What is it that makes you late for this meeting, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I apologize, Head-Captain." he answered. "I was looking into the carvings on all thirteen gates."

"And what did you find?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"A rather disturbing message." He walked forward. "I noticed that one of the symbols seemed rather out of place, as most of the symbols depicted nasty words, words that have very deeply distressed my Squad as a whole. I thought it may have been a prank, but on the way here, I wasn't sure. Captain Kyoraku stopped me and asked me if I knew what was going on. Upon further scrutiny, I noticed yet another symbol out of place; I thought this very odd, so I decided that I would look for these anomalies on the other gates across the Seiretei. I discovered that when they were put in the numerical order of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, they relayed the message '_must be cleansed_'.

There was a stirring amongst the Captains.

"Cleansed?" Kenpachi Zaraki echoed. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that someone finds the Soul Society to be impure." Captain Kurotsuchi answered.

"Or, more specifically, the people within the Soul Society." Captain Unohana stated, her eyes becoming downcast.

"And whoever it was felt the need to write out our 'sins' for everyone else to see. What better place to do that than at the gates of our separate Squad barracks?" Captain Kyoraku concluded.

"Now the question will rest on whether or not we are punished for these so-called 'sins'." Captain Kuchiki declared.

"Then it turns out to be just what I expected." Captain Soi Fon said, gaining everyone's attention. "To know each of our 'sins', to be doing these things undetected, the vigilante must be one of us, a Soul-Reaper."

"Not only that," Sajin began. "But one also accustomed to mass murder." _That _got everyone's attention. "Those symbols were also… carved into the skin of the victims of the Kawagari mass slaughter. If they are indeed connected, then it may be that history is repeating itself."

"Then we will do all we can to prevent it. I want you all to perform background checks on your officers. We will find this murderer and deal with him as such."

Sajin was about to leave when he noticed that Captain Unohana had a very troubled look on her face.

"Something troubles you, Retsu?" he asked.

"It's a trivial matter, really." she insisted. "It is just that Captain Kurotsuchi has been less patient with me than usual."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"The _belladonna _I grow for him in my greenhouses was stolen. Isane returned from my greenhouses saying that it was gone, vines and all. I am only wondering if someone plans to poison us."

"Well you know as well as I that it is a rather moot point for someone by the likes of Captain Soi Fon."

"I know, but I also know that that plant is a powerful hallucinogenic. If put in the wrong hands, it could prove to be someone's downfall."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sajin suggested before leaving.

"Captain, you've been up half the night." Iba insisted. "You've gotta get some rest." Sajin disregarded him; from the time he had gotten back from the meeting, he had gotten out his recruit files and scrutinized them. The clock read about half-past eleven, but Sajin didn't care. He would go over these files with a fine-toothed comb if he had to. "Captain…"

"I will not allow this to happen again, Tetsuzaemon. Last time it did, I merely stood around and did nothing."

"I get it, Captain," Iba stated. "But how can you keep this history from repeating itself if you're not fully rested?"

Sajin lowered his head.

"I've been trying to tell Tsoa the same thing." the Lieutenant admitted. Sajin looked back up at Tetsuzaemon. "She spent a better part of the day looking at the gate. It was almost like she was in a trance."

"How would you feel if something hateful like that was branded on someone that you loved very much?" Sajin asked.

"Fair enough." Tetsuzaemon muttered.

"Is she in the barracks?"

"Yeah. Finally had to pull rank on that girl and force her to come inside. As far as I know, she's asleep." Iba answered.

"Could you blame her? I could see the fear in her eyes. Tetsuzaemon, this perpetrator has a connection to the Kawagari fires. I feel it in my very bones."

"Do you think it's possible that this person knows about Tsoa?" Iba asked.

"I pray not." Sajin replied. "If that _does_ hold to be true, however, then I will do my best as her Captain to protect her."

"Don't you think that that's a little insulting to Tsoa's ability, Captain?" Iba asked. "Sure, you might've had a reason to protect her in the past, when she was just a kid; but she's grown up now, and you made her Third Seat, which even then is a position not to be taken lightly. A girl like Tsoa can handle herself in battle, and I don't think she'll take too kindly to an insult like that."

"That may be true, Tetsuzaemon," Sajin began, "but there is a difference between then and now. This murderer seems even more cunning, and now far more desperate, too. You do make a point that Tsoa must be trusted to handle things on her own, but if this gets too far out of hand, then I will intervene."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Iba asked.

"It is not a matter of whom I care about, Tetsuzaemon. I refuse to have the death of another whose death I could have prevented on my conscience."

"Captain…" Iba began. The wolf-like Captain looked down at his paperwork, signaling that he wouldn't hear anymore about this. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, sir." he said defeatedly.

The next morning, Sajin was walking about- despite the fact that he had only gotten half a night's sleep, he would not let it hinder his duties as Captain- and nodding at the polite addresses of his officers. Only one didn't seem as cheerful; Tsoa sat at the edge of the walkway, looking quite melancholy. "Tsoa," he said gently. The mentioned Third Seat didn't look at him for what felt like an eternity. When she did, Sajin saw the fatigue in her eyes, along with the distress.

"Captain," she answered glumly. She looked like she was about to say something, but then looked to the ground.

"I know that you are frightened, Tsoa." he answered. "Let me assure you that you need not be."

"Wrong, Captain." Tsoa said. She walked off. Sajin didn't know why he followed her, but he found her once more looking at the gate. He wondered what she found so interesting on this gate. There was nothing but nastiness here, unnecessary ugliness. He looked over at her. "There be just over two hundred markings on this gate, not counting the anomaly found by Captain Hitsugaya. As I far as I be knowin', there be roughly about two hundred and twelve members of this Division, including myself."

"Correct." he said with a nod.

"I spent part of the night here, going over the numbers in my head, sure that I had missed one, but then I realized this morning that I hadn't…"

"Tsoa, I don't understand…" he said.

"There be only two hundred and eleven carvings on here." she replied. Sajin took a moment to look at the gate and then back to her. Had she really been standing here all day, silently and mentally counting all of those markings? Sajin knew then that he had to intervene, or Tsoa would drive herself mad.

"You are looking too far into this, Tsoa." he stated. "Look any further and you might slip farther away into this fear."

"But what do I do?" Tsoa asked. Sajin looked to the side and thought for a moment.

"Come with me." he requested. The Third Seat looked curiously at her Captain, but did not object. She followed him to the main courtyard and looked curiously at him. "I thought perhaps a spar would take your mind off of things."

Tsoa looked at him incredulously. This was a new concept to her, fighting her Captain. She knew that Captain Zaraki did it all of the time with his subordinates, but this was different. Captain Komamura usually let Iba take care of that sort of thing. Why was he so worried about what she thought about?

**'Perhaps Okami-taicho really cares about Onee-chan.' **one of the three spirits of Chisana Hotaru suggested.

'I doubt it.' Tsoa thought in reply. 'He treats all of his officers with indifference.'

**'Yes, but why just you, Onee-chan?' **the more sensible side of Chisana Hotaru asked.

'I be not knowing, but it be best not to disappoint the Captain.' she answered. She pulled her Zanpakuto from its hilt and flashed, signifying that she was ready.

"Very well then." Sajin said. He pulled his Zanpakuto out. All was still for a moment, until so fast he couldn't even blink, Tsoa lunged forward and slashed. Sajin only barely caught that one. He had to admit, she had the killing intent down perfectly. Tsoa was ruthless and quite cunning, to say nothing of fast. "Impressive. How did you learn to move like that?" he asked.

"As I told Madarame-san before, it be my secret." she replied with a wry smile. With that being said, she disappeared in a flash of yellow orange light. Sajin put up his guard; this must've been what Iba had seen with her disappearing and reappearing around the Hollow.

His sensitive hears then picked up on a light clacking noise, as light as a pin drop. It was her footstep, coming from behind. At the last possible second, Sajin turned and blocked Tsoa's attack. She had half of her body sticking out from a portal of light.

"Unfortunately, I still hear your footsteps." Sajin said.

"So you be sayin' that if I didn't wear my sandals, then my teleporting would work on you."

"I believe so. It is interesting that I cannot pinpoint your spiritual pressure. How is that done?"

Tsoa sighed. "Well, I suppose it be only fair that I tell you." She held up her blade, which began to glow a bright yellowish orange tint. "It's Chisana Hotaru's special ability; much like actual fireflies that glow in the night for only a moment, then disappear, so do I. It be a teleporting trick that I learn very early on in my training with them."  
>"Them?" Sajin asked.<p>

"Chisana Hotaru be divided into three separate spirits."

"That must be difficult to handle."

"Not really. They all have the same basic power. The only difficult thing be switching them around." She crouched low and then lunged again. Sajin blocked again. For a moment, it looked like Tsoa was truly enjoying herself, but then her eyes grew sad.

"What's wrong, Tsoa?" he asked.

"I just… I be not in the mood, Captain. I appreciate you tryin' to help me, though."

Sajin watched her walk away.

"What's with that little girl?" Iba asked aloud.

"I believe that the current events are bringing up many troubling memories for her." Sajin answered.

"Well maybe training with the group would do her some good." Iba suggested.

"No, Tetsuzaemon," Sajin said lowly. "Let her go for a while. Sometimes, it does just as much good to let people be alone."

Night had fallen quickly in the Soul Society. Most of the Seventh Division was either trying to get to sleep or lounging in the meeting areas. One amongst their number was not seen, however. This troubled Sajin deeply; Iba had told him that Tsoa hadn't left her room that entire afternoon. The burnt lemongrass scent was back in his head, but he wasn't as irritated. He knew that she just needed to calm herself down. He decided it was a very nice night for a walk, and let Goro walk ahead of him. Listening with his keen ears to the sounds of the night calmed him greatly. Spring was on its way, which would explain why Captain Kyoraku was seen looking so jovial these days. Everytime the cherry blossoms started blooming, that man would be seen with the widest grin of any of the Seiretei Captains. He very nearly smiled as he felt a cool breeze rush past him. It was indeed peaceful out here, he thought to himself. Now if only Tsoa would come out of her room, everything would be right.

Sajin returned without incident and had wandered into his quarters to prepare for bed when a loud scream alerted his senses. That came in the direction of Tsoa's quarters! He ducked out the door and rushed down the walkway.

"What's going on?" Iba asked.

"I'm not sure." Sajin answered. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a figure bathed black in the moonlight, rushing out of Tsoa's room. Sajin's heart raced; who was this person? Could it have been the Kawagari murderer? Before he could ask, the vigilante was gone.

"Quickly, after him!" he shouted at Iba.

"Right!" Iba saluted, flash-stepping after the unknown person.

Tsoa's spiritual pressure was still active, which Sajin took to be a really good sign. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that was good about this situation. Sajin entered Tsoa's room and found the tiny Third Seat curled into a ball on the floor. Her shoulders trembled and he could hear her hissing through her teeth in pain.

"Tsoa… calm down, Tsoa, it's me." he said gently.

"S…Stay away from me, Captain." Sajin took a moment to look at her. Either than a little bruising, which still made him angry, she appeared to be fine. It wasn't until he saw the blood leaking down her arm and the soft glow coming from it that his worst fears were confirmed. He picked her up gently. She struggled against him, but he obstinately cradled her against his chest. Her tiny form trembled in his arms like a leaf in the wind.

"It will be alright, Tsoa." he said gently to her. With a determined flash-step, he carried her into the Fourth Division barracks.

"Sajin," Retsu addressed before seeing Tsoa in Sajin's arms.

"She was assaulted, Retsu."

"I will do what I can." she promised with a nod. She nodded to Eighth Seat Ogidō, who took Tsoa gently from Sajin's arms and carried her into the hospital. "Do you know attacked her?" she asked.

"I sent Tetsuzaemon after a mysterious figure we saw leaving her room."

"That is most suspicious." Retsu said. "I hope that we can capture this scoundrel."

"That makes two of us." Sajin answered. He looked once more in the direction that the Eighth Seat had taken Tsoa and then sighed. "I shall return shortly."

"I will keep you posted, Sajin." the Fourth Division Captain said gently.

Sajin returned to Tsoa's room. He had been too focused on his harmed Third Seat to notice how the room seemed to be filled with signs of a struggle. Chisana Hotaru lay partially unsheathed on the floor. It seemed as though Tsoa had tried to arm herself before her assailant, but they overpowered her and forced her to the floor. He tried to smell the air, to pick up on a scent, anything that might give away the attacker's identity.

Finally, his nose picked up on an abnormality. It was a very interesting smell: _belladonna_... the same plant that was stolen from Retsu's greenhouses. Could someone have used it to indeed create a hallucinogenic drug? That would explain why Tsoa could not feel the spiritual pressure of her attacker until it was too late. His question was how did the drug get to her? He would focus on that later. For now, he had a murderer to catch.

"Captain," Iba said as he appeared in the doorway, "I'm sorry, sir, I lost the bastard."

"Which direction did he head in, Tetsuzaemon?" Sajin asked.

"That's the thing. He was leading me in circles, trying to shake me. Wasn't really heading in any particular direction. I tried to head him off, but the guy pretty much bluffed his way out of it."

"It's alright, Tetsuzaemon." the Captain assured. "Go to the Fourth Division and watch after Tsoa."

Iba didn't bother to question and left promptly.

Sajin took a deep breath of the air, hoping that the trail wouldn't get swept away by the wind. Along the way, he picked up where Iba had left off, following the scent of _belladonna_.

Eventually, he made his way to the Second Division, when the trail abruptly stopped. Sajin growled. Soi Fon was right; this person was indeed a part of the Soul Society. He marched into the barracks, shoving past Lieutenant Omaeda in his determination. He was then met with the disapproving scowl of Captain Soi Fon.

"This is completely uncalled for, Captain Komamura." she snarled.

"I'm afraid it's an emergency, Captain Soi Fon. My Third Seat was attacked tonight by an unknown assailant."

"Was it with malicious intent?" the diminutive Captain asked with narrowed eyes.

"I would not doubt it." Sajin answered with a shake of his head. "I followed the scent here."

"Impossible!" Soi Fon started. "What reason could _any_ of my men have for attacking your seated officer?" she asked angrily.

"I was hoping you would tell me." he said.

"Maybe you should check your facts before you go around pointing fingers." she said threateningly. The two Captains turned to the door, where a man stood. He had grey hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a silvery goatee. He must have been from the Omnitsukido, for he had on the uniform for such a cause. His gray eyes looked curiously onto the Captains. He reached out and tapped on the panel systematically.

"I understand, Virtudes. You may go." Soi Fon addressed. The man nodded and turned to leave. Sajin's eyes widened as the tiniest hint of _belladonna _hit his nose.

"Wait." he growled. He took in the scent again. Yes, it was indeed _belladonna_. "Where were you exactly ten minutes ago?" he asked. The smaller man named Virtudes looked at him blankly and then at Captain Soi Fon, who proceeded to sigh.

"He can't answer you, Captain Komamura. He can't speak. Tell me, Virtudes, where were you exactly ten minutes ago?" Virtudes began tapping again. It was another moment before he stopped, hoping that that explanation was sufficient. Soi Fon then looked to Sajin.

"He said he was training in fields outside of the Seiretei. Funny, Virtudes, I don't think I gave you permission to leave the Seiretei."

Virtudes began tapping furiously, an apologetic look on his face.

"Regardless, Virtudes, I would think you of all people would know better."

The man lowered his head.

"You're excused." Soi Fon said. The man turned on his heel and left.

"If you come back here to accuse someone, Komamura, you'd better come back with some hard and fast evidence, because I will not take you coming in here and judging my men without probable cause. Now get out of my office." she growled.

Sajin did as he was told, not wanting to further anger his comrade. On the way out, though, he shot Virtudes a poisonous look, letting the Omnitsukido member- a man the usually gentle-hearted Sajin hated and distrusted- know that he would be watching.

Sajin arrived at the Fourth Division barracks, being told by Lieutenant Kotetsu that Tsoa was now heavily sedated.

"Why?" he asked.

"She would not have fallen asleep without it." Captain Unohana answered. Isane took her leave and Sajin looked at her. "She was in a great deal of pain. She said that the wound felt like it was on fire. We soon discovered that Kawagari-san was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" he asked.

"I took a sample and sent it to Captain Kurotsuchi. If we collaborate, we may be able to find some sort of antidote."

"You were not able to heal her all the way, Retsu?" he asked.

"I managed to alleviate some of the pain, but I cannot fight against something I do not understand fully. We're healing Third Seat Kawagari's pain on an hourly basis. Hopefully she will be back on her feet soon." Captain Unohana was quiet for a moment. "Sajin, something greatly disturbs me." she said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"What is it, Retsu?" he asked.

"Her wounds, they… they make out a word that I would rather not say."

"Please tell me, Retsu." he said.

"The wounds on her left arm say 'sodomite'…"

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun! Okay, well now that we have that out of the way, things are getting more interesting. :D I'll be back with more, soon, my dear readers. Until then, I bid you <em>adieu<em>.


	5. Chapter Four: Truths

Hello, my wonderful readers. I thank you all for the awesome reviews so far- talk about motivation! Anyway, I just wanted to give a shoutout to **jozs001**- there will be more romance as we get further on in the story, I promise. I'm just building it up. ;D To S**haybo27 **and **Day-of-the-Dead Tattoo Gal**, yeah, I definitely have to agree that it probably wasn't the best day on Tsoa's calendar... T~T and thank you **Ruby0101**, I have certainly done my best. This is only my second fanfic... Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: The Bleach universe goes to Tite Kubo. This includes all characters and elements. All I own are Tsoa and Chisana Hotaru.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Truths<p>

Sajin was taken aback by this piece of news. Part of him wanted to let his rage take over, but he restrained himself long enough to listen to what Retsu had to say.

"Is it safe to visit her?" he asked.

Retsu gently shook her head. "As I said before, she is being heavily sedated. She may not be stable for visitors. I already shooed Lieutenant Iba so that he wouldn't crowd her while we worked." She turned her head to the side. "Besides, I don't think that it would be a very long visit, anyway." Before the two of them knew it, a Hell butterfly fluttered through an open window and into the hallway. It requested that all Captains reported to the First Division meeting room for an emergency meeting. Both Captains did as they were commanded and entered the meeting room, taking their usual spots.

"It is a sad day, indeed, when one of our own suffers again from the vicious and violent cycle she believed herself to be protected from here in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad." the Head-Captain stated. Sajin raised his head. "You think that I would not know, Sajin, that we had a member of that family walking amongst our very halls? Surely, by now you know me better than that." Sajin hung his head. "Her status report, Retsu?"

"She is in a great deal of pain. I've made it clear to my subordinates that she is to be medicated every hour, on the hour." she answered.

"From a little cut on the arm?" Kenpachi asked. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"It is more than just a cut, you ignorant fool." Captain Kurotsuchi replied. "Kawagari-san was poisoned."

Almost every eye looked at the Captain.

"Poisoned?" Captain Ukitake echoed. "Why on earth would…?"

"I am not at liberty to say." Mayuri answered.

"Not at _liberty_?" Soi Fon asked. "And what gives you the right to hold information from us?"

"The simple fact, Captain Soi Fon, is that I simply have not collected enough data to tell if this is indeed the same killer."

"Captain Kurotsuchi is correct." the Head-Captain stated. "Now is not the time to be hasty, Captain Soi Fon."

The smaller Captain grit her teeth in annoyance. "Head-Captain, please, let the Kawagari girl go into protective custody. I think this attacker has made his point rather clear."

"Absolutely not," Sajin interjected. "I do not feel comfortable letting Tsoa be confined. She is frightened enough without being imprisoned for unknown, unfounded reasons."

"I think we all know how capable you have proven to be at taking care of her, Komamura." Soi Fon sneered.

"Now hold on a second, Soi Fon," Captain Kyoraku interjected, "that's not fair. It's not like Sajin-dono knew what was going to happen. You're stepping in on his territory."

"Oh, like he was stepping in on mine?" Soi Fon asked.

"I was following a scent." Sajin insisted.

"That is _enough_." the Head-Captain declared, slamming the end of his walking stick into the wooden floor. "Captain Soi Fon, I am not convinced that sealing Third Seat Kawagari is necessary, not unless her life is in complete peril. Captain Komamura, I am leaving the issue of Kawagari-san's protection in your hands. That is all." He once again slammed the end of his stick down on the floor.

Sajin was awoken by his Lieutenant's loud, raucous voice. What time was it? Looking outside, he noted that it was early afternoon. He groaned in his discomfort and stretched.

"Captain," Iba addressed. "Thank Kami I found you."

"What is going on, Tetsuzaemon?"

"I'm bringing a message from Captain Unohana. She gave us the 'all-clear' to go visit Tsoa."

The wolf-like Captain's golden eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>'Tsoa-onee, Tsoa-onee,' <strong>a tiny voice chanted.

**'Wake up!'** another voice said.

'**You've gotta wake up now.'**

**'Come on, sleepyhead, get up.' **the first voice said.

The first thing Tsoa was aware of when she awoke was the pain; it felt like every nerve in her left arm was on fire. It hurt to move. Her eyelids refused to open, she felt so fatigued, yet she did not even remember having gone to sleep. Slowly, she let herself open her eyes. Daylight flooded into her vision. The clean smell and rustling of feet along the floor alerted her to her worst nightmare: she was in a hospital. Correction: she was a _patient_ in a hospital. She winced. Never, ever _ever_ had she liked being in a hospital to be treated. That's why she had her herbs, to take care of anything she needed. Her back ached, probably from how long she had laid in that position. Her neck ached, too, because of the rather uncomfortable pillow.

**'Yay!'** one of the three spirits proclaimed. **'Tsoa-onee is awake!'**

'I be conscious.' Tsoa corrected grumpily.

**'You 'be' grouchy.'** answered another one of the spirits of her Zanpakuto.

"Tsoa…" She turned to the gentle voice. How long had her Captain been there, at her bedside? She blushed furiously.

"Captain," she addressed bashfully. Suddenly, her mind flooded with memories. It was he who had found her and, despite her struggles, had carried her away from her room. "I… I suppose I should be thanking you." she said.

"That is not necessary, Tsoa." he said graciously. "However, I would like to know that happened. Did you see anything?" Tsoa paused for a moment, searching for her memory. Visibly, she winced and put a hand to her forehead. She was trembling. "You don't have to tell me if it won't come to you easily, Tsoa."

She shook her head. "It be nothing, Captain. It just makes my head feel heavy." Her eyes searched the blanket for a moment and then she looked up at him. "I burned my incense as I usually be doin, to calm me. But then I noticed something very odd. I remember waking up when hearing footsteps coming my way, and then I grabbed… Chisana Hotaru… but they swatted it out of my hand. I be trying to reach for it when he must've grabbed me by the arm and…" She looked at her arm, which was now wrapped in bandages. Even through the thin cloth, she could see the faint outline of the words now etched into her skin painfully.

Sajin reached out and gently grasped her arm, covering the horrid outlines. "Tsoa, I am sorry." he sighed. She looked up at him cautiously and then laid her other hand over his.

"Don't be, Captain." she said soothingly. "What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

The wolf-like Captain gave her a sad look before hiding it once more. "I have been ordered to personally see to your safety, Tsoa. I don't want you to think that I'm only here to protect you. After all, I doubt you find it fair that you are receiving special treatment."

Tsoa smiled and then nodded.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"Well, there be only one thing I think of."

* * *

><p>"Here ya go," Iba said as he entered the room, "one large bundle of lemongrass."<p>

"Thank you, Tetsuzaemon." Sajin greeted. He watched carefully as Tsoa unwrapped the package and pulled out a small roll of the lemongrass. As she peeled away a blade and began chewing on it, both Captain and Lieutenant looked on her with perplexed expressions.

"What? It just be lemongrass. I be eating it all the time." she explained.

"You actually _eat_ that stuff?" he asked.

"It be very good for you, Iba-san. You should try." she said. Iba looked to the Captain and then shrugged.

"What the hell," he said, taking a blade. He was saying that a different way as he rushed over to the window and spat the grass out of his mouth. "That's disgusting! Are ya trying to kill me, Kawagari?" Tsoa, in turn, grasped her sides and laughed. "Quit laughing!"

"It be worth seeing the look on your face, Lieutenant Iba." she said between giggles.

Sajin relished in her laughter. It was definitely a breath of fresh air compared to the misery he saw in her yesterday.

They were soon joined by Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku wanted to know that you were okay." the boyish Captain explained. Tsoa smiled at the buxom Lieutenant.

"Hey, Rangiku," Iba began slowly. "You should try some of this." he said tentatively. He held out the grass. Rangiku looked at it curiously before glaring at Iba.

"Why are you telling me to eat grass, Tetsuzaemon? Are you saying that I'm a cow?"

"No." Iba denied over her little tirades. Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"It be very healthy for you, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Tsoa interjected, saving Iba from suffering a concussion later. "Lemongrass has many benefits: it protects you from nasal congestion and as a tea is a good remedy for anxiety."

"Oh, really?" Rangiku said, looking at the blades of grass again. "Okay, I'll try one." she said cheerily. She took a blade and chewed on it. "This is fantastic." Rangiku said. Almost everyone in the room looked at her incredulously. "I never thought that I would like the idea of eating grass, but this is great."

Tsoa smiled at her. "I'm glad ya be enjoyin' it, Lieutenant." she said with a light laugh.

"Captain, you've gotta try some of this." Rangiku suggested.

"I'd rather not, Rangiku." the boy responded. "Come on, we have to go."

"Oh, but Captain…" Rangiku whined. The mentioned boy sent his Lieutenant a sharp look, and the woman complied begrudgingly.

"Kawagari-san," he addressed politely. "I hope that you make a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." Tsoa said with an equally polite nod.

* * *

><p>"Why exactly are we visiting the Twelfth Division, Captain?" Rangiku asked uneasily.<p>

"I have some questions I want to ask Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Can I just stay out here, Captain?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because Captain Kurotsuchi gives me the _creeps_!" she groaned.

"Fine," Captain Hitsugaya said edgily, "then you can return to the barracks and finish up that _paperwork_ you neglected to do before we left, Rangiku." The mentioned Lieutenant gasped at the suggestion and then broke into a pout.

"Fine…" she whined, trudging along behind him. As it turned out, they were expected, as Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi appeared at the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she addressed in her usual quiet and polite manner. "Matsumoto-san." Rangiku waved at her fellow Shinigami Women's Association member.

"I need to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi." he replied formally. Suddenly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's high, nasally voice raised in an uproar of cursing and nasty words. There was a loud crash that made Rangiku jump quite a few feet in the air.

"Nemu, you lazy _cow_, get back in here and clean this up!" he cried. Nemu gave the Tenth Squad superiors a look that said 'tread carefully' before turning and entering that laboratory.

Mayuri's orange eyes narrowed as the petite Captain and his buxom Lieutenant entered the room. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, to what do I owe the absolute _pleasure_ of this visit?" Toshiro could practically feel the sarcasm rolling off of his tongue, put paid it no mind.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," he addressed, "I wish to know more about the poison used on Third Seat Kawagari. Where does it come from? How does it work?"

Mayuri looked at his associate for a moment and then turned back to his computer, clacking away at the piano-like keyboard. For a moment, Toshiro thought he was being ignored, but then an image popped up on the screen. A sickle-shape of red and black took up most of it, and had notes attached. From his robes, Mayuri took a metal pointer and tapped the screen. "This is a particle of the poison from the sample given to me by Captain Unohana. Note how closely it resembles a sickle."

"What of it?" Rangiku asked.

"This poison is different from others that I have examined altogether. Observe its shape; the sickle shape allows it to cut through defensive cells. In addition- and this is the most fascinating part- it excretes a chemical that when in contact with any human matter will burn it from the inside out. Fascinating…" he said, and Toshiro noted that the deranged Captain's fascination with the poison was like that of a child looking in the window of a candy store. In other words, he was a little _too_ fascinated by all of this.

"Have you come up with a cure for it?" Toshiro asked.

"I can't just come up with things like that willy-nilly, you little twit. These things take time, patience, otherwise I fear that the little waif of a Seventh Division Third Seat…" He clacked away once more at his keyboard, his eyes searching the data at speeds that would hurt Toshiro's eyes. "May end up like her relative."

Suddenly a picture appeared on the monitor, a grotesque picture. There was a young woman- or at least her remains, lying on an examination table. What shocked Toshiro was that this young woman was well preserved, despite having been burned alive. There were markings all over her body, similar to the markings found on the gate and markings found on Tsoa's arm.

"Where did you get this?" Toshiro asked tensely.

"I had my men go and collect a sample. To be honest, I was quite interested in this so-called 'soothsaying' ability that the Kawagari bragged about, but, much to my disappointment, I discovered no such thing in this experiment."

Toshiro looked at the picture, his lips drawing in a grimace. "I will need a list of Soul Reapers who possess poison-based Zanpakuto."

"No point." Mayuri said with a shake of his head.

"What?"

"This murderer was not a registered Soul Reaper."

"How do you know that?" Toshiro asked.

"There were only two Soul Reapers dispatched to investigate the threats surrounding the Kawagari family: Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tosen."

* * *

><p>Iba watched his Captain speak congenially with Tsoa. He hadn't seen Captain Komamura look this happy- or at least content- in a very long time. Even Iba could tell the gentleness in his Captain's eyes when he spoke with Tsoa. He could tell that she was special to the Captain, who hadn't opened up to anyone since former Captain Tosen died. It had left Captain Komamura heartbroken for a long time. Iba had remembered a time when he had actually been awoken from the Captain roaring awake from a nightmare shortly after the Winter War.<p>

Now though, it was nice. She seemed to be doing much better with company around, particularly the Captain's. It seemed like she smiled a lot more when he was around. He felt his spirits rise when he heard her laugh and joke with the both of them.

As Iba left for the night, Sajin made sure that Tsoa was comfortable for the evening. She watched him carefully as he shut the window.

"Why?" He turned back to her in response to her question. "Why be you so kind to me?" He turned back to the moon and the stars outside the window.

"… I don't know." he answered honestly. "I suppose it is partially out of guilt. I merely stood by and watched as your family was murdered around me. As a Soul Reaper, it was my duty to protect you, and I failed that. I left you for dead, and I should have tried harder to find you and keep you safe." The giant Captain hung his head, looking at his hands. "I was surprised that you weren't mad at me- that instead you wished to thank me. I couldn't help but think that I didn't deserve your gratitude…"

There was a long pause in the room, and then Sajin became startled as Tsoa's hands grasped his. They were tiny compared to his; his hand could easily wrap around her wrist. He looked at her, searching her beautiful silvery eyes for answers. In those eyes, he found honesty and acceptance, different from those of Kaname. He had turned on Sajin at the first opportunity; silently in his heart, he hoped that he would never have to fight against Tsoa like that.

Suddenly, a memory flooded his mind.

_He walked along the stream that provided the Kawagari family with everything they could ever need. Yet again, he found himself pondering the meaning of the matron's prophecy. She hadn't specified when these people- people who would truly accept him, despite how he looked- would appear in his life, nor did she say who exactly would fill his heart with guilt. How would pure love heal it?_

_ He was brought out of his reverie by a small giggle. He looked down to find a small child attached to the leg of his hakama. Her bronze curls sprouted and bounced around her head with every movement she made. Her silvery eyes shone with mischief and mirth, and she had a very wide smile that lit up like the sun. She could not be much older than four or five years old, physically. Sajin found her laughter infectious, a beautiful and melodic sound._

_ "Well," he said with a light chuckle, slightly muffled by his helmet, "aren't you just the affectionate one?" If even possible, the child's grin grew. He bent down to her level, which almost prompted him to lay flat on the ground. "What is your name?"_

_ The child just giggled and attempted to hug him. He was taken slightly aback; if this child knew what he really looked like, would she still hug him like this?_

_ "Ah," a soft voice began, "I see you've found a new friend, my little one." Sajin looked up to see a rather pretty young woman standing near. She must have been the child's mother. The little girl ran from Sajin and over to the woman, grasping her legs. "My youngest child seems to really like you, sir." she said respectfully._

_ "She is a little bundle of energy, isn't she?"_

_ The woman smiled and looked down to her daughter. "Has been since the day she be born. Haven't you, Tsoa?" _

_ The little girl didn't answer, but Sajin felt himself smiling behind the slats in his helmet._

_ "My mother-in-law has selected her to be the next soothsayer in our family."_

_ "That must mean a great deal to you and your people." he replied._

_ The woman nodded. "Our children be our future. The most we be able to do as parents be hopin' that our children make not the same mistakes we did."_

_ "That is quite a strong philosophy." Sajin commented. The woman smiled at him. Her head then turned at the voice of an older girl with short curls. _

_ "Well, that be our signal to move along. Come, Tsoa." she said. The little girl looked up at her mother and then to Sajin. She stretched her arms far over her head, her small fingers reached out for him. Sajin hesitated, but very carefully, very gently, picked the little girl up so that she was level with him._

_ "I hope that great things come your way in the future, little one." he said so only she could hear. "You are so small, but I knew that strength isn't just meant for those who look the part."_

_ The little one nodded. Sajin set her back down on her feet and then watched as the child ran off to take her mother by the hand. He smiled to himself as the two set off._

Sajin stayed until Tsoa was fast asleep. It was hard for him not to think about how adorable she was, her bronze curls once more out of the thick binding that was her red bandana. With gentle, careful hands, he tucked her in, causing the blankets to cocoon around her body. She crooned a little as his hands pulled away from her. Her brow furrowed in her sleep a small sound reached his ears. It was odd, hearing her deep voice which was so laden with knowledge- and at this point in time, fear- making such a helpless sound. It was really quite adorable. Yet again with gentle hands, he stroked some of the hair from her face, which calmed Tsoa's nervous sounds.

'It's alright.' he thought about saying to her, despite the fact that she was asleep. 'I'm here now, and I won't leave you this time; I promise you that.'

* * *

><p>There is Chapter Four for you all. Hope you enjoyed. Going to be hard at work on next chapter; let the romance begin. Until then, I bid you <em>adieu<em> and good night, my wonderful readers.


	6. Chapter Five: Breached

Words cannot express how sorry I am to keep everyone waiting, my dear readers. I had a horrid case of writer's block, and then I had another project to work on... ugh, get your head in the game, writer! Anyway, onto our newest chapter. I have a lot going on in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tsoa, Chisana Hotaru and Virtudes. The rest: characters and universe go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Breached<p>

Tsoa was glad to finally be out of the hospital, and even happier that it was Sajin who was taking her back to the Seventh Division barracks. She noted, though, how troubled he looked.

"Captain?" she asked.

"It is nothing, Tsoa." he lied. In truth, Sajin was rather worried. Just after he had promised that he would protect Tsoa, Captain Hitsugaya returned. With a heavily troubled look on his face, the boy Captain relayed everything he had learned from Captain Kurotsuchi. Immediately after, Sajin grew weary. How long would it be until Tsoa felt that burning pain? Captain Unohana gave her a medicine that would slow down the poisoning process until Captain Kurotsuchi could come up with an antidote, but even that couldn't be guaranteed to work properly.

Tsoa was prohibited from fighting, not only from Sajin. That much physical movement could wear off the effects of the medicine, Captain Unohana explained. Tsoa understood, but it didn't make her happy. If anything, she became restless. She itched to go out and hone her skills, but orders were orders.

This, however, did not stop Iba. "You're not allowed to fight. They didn't say anything about practicing your katas."

"My katas be just fine, Lieutenant Iba." Tsoa replied testily.

"Nonsense." Iba replied as he picked her up over his shoulder. She protested loudly, but he wouldn't hear any of it, and moved right along. "There's always room for perfection."

Tsoa groaned. They were in a private courtyard of the Seventh Division barracks and Tsoa was practicing with a wooden sword. Iba was dictating her.

Sajin, who had been looking for Tsoa all morning, found her moving slowly and gracefully, posing with the sword. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Why'd you stop?" Iba asked, and then saw his Captain.

"Tetsuzaemon," Sajin addressed.

"My apologies, Captain." Iba said with an apologetic bow. "I just wanted to make sure that Tsoa didn't lose her touch."

"If you were really that bored, Tetsuzaemon, I believe you still had paperwork to finish."

"Y-Yes, Captain." he said sheepishly. Sajin stepped down and over to Tsoa.

"Good morning, Captain." she said serenely.

"Did he push you too hard, Tsoa?"

"Not at all, Captain." she said. "I be doing just fine today."

"Then would you mind joining me for tea?" he asked, holding out his hand. She smiled at him and took it eagerly. The two of them retired to his office.

"How are you today, Tsoa?" he asked politely.

"If I be completely honest, Captain, I be not liking being confined to one meager space." she said testily. Her eyes lowered as her expression mellowed. "I am sorry…"

"Sorry?" Sajin asked.

"Sorry that I be not of much use to you. I be sure that you expect better of a Third Seat."

"It was not your fault, Tsoa. You did not know that he… they were going to drug you…"

"Captain…," Tsoa began, but she lowered her head, shaking her head. "I am but a Third Seat. I be replaceable."

"A life is not replaceable, Tsoa." Sajin said ardently. "Your position is, but never your life. Think of all of the people you have befriended, how would it affect them if you thought like this?" Tsoa lowered her head sadly. Suddenly, her teeth grit and she ran her hand along her left forearm in an attempt to soothe it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Tsoa said gently. "I can only take Captain Kurotsuchi's medicine once every three days, but the burning keeps coming back. I placed aloe vera on the wound, it be seeming to help, but only slightly."

"Well, I am glad that you are here to enjoy this tea with me," he said, trying to hide from her the pain of his guilt. How could she keep smiling like this? How could she trust him so easily? After all, failure on his part could result in her death. He abandoned her when she needed him, and she forgave him, even put her life further on the line by agreeing to serve under him. Why? Why would she do this?

He poured the tea for her and watched her drink it graciously. Just then, Goro entered the room. Instead of going to sit at Sajin's side, like he usually did, he walked over and looked directly at Tsoa. The mentioned girl, who still had the rim of her teacup touching her lips, sat still, looking directly back at the dog. Goro leaned in after a moment and sniffed the inside of Tsoa's arm. Then Goro did something that Sajin did not expect: he lowered himself so that he lay curled at Tsoa's feet and then placed his head gently in her lap. Both Tsoa and Sajin were amazed by the animal's actions. Tsoa raised her head to Sajin, who only stared in confusion at his pet.

"He's never done that." Sajin breathed.

"Maybe he be knowing that I be in pain." she suggested. She ran a gentle hand along the giant animal's soft, furry head. Her smile grew marginally as the dog pressed its head into her hand. She looked back up at Sajin with a light smile, her silver eyes alight in the afternoon light. She looked… nothing short of beautiful to Sajin. Would it be overstepping his boundaries if he wanted to reach out and simply caress her? Yes, he knew he would be; there were rules against things like this, more than likely for a reason. As a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, he adhered to the rules adamantly, yet his heart told him that this was right.

As Sajin escorted Tsoa back to her quarters, he thought about how bad things might get from here on out. If Captain Kurotsuchi did not work fast, Sajin feared what might happen. How sick would Tsoa become? Could Captain Unohana heal her?

He was quickly brought back to his senses when Tsoa let out a cry. After a split millisecond, he reacted, catching her around her waist, catching her mid-fall. She, in turn, clung to his arm. When she looked up at him, it was with a light blush.

"Easy, Tsoa." Sajin said soothingly.

"My legs be betrayin' me." she said with a light laugh.

"Then maybe there is another way that I can assist you." he suggested. With that, he effortlessly picked her up and carried her, despite her protests. He had to admit that the blush that made its way across her face was rather adorable.

They spent the rest of that wonderful day together. Sajin watched as Tsoa threw a stick for Goro to fetch. The giant dog came back proudly bearing his 'catch' each time. When the stick was taken from his mouth, the dog would crouch, wagging his tail, waiting for her to throw it.

"Good boy, Goro." she praised as the dog returned to her. She reached out and pet the giant dog.

"He seems to have taken a great liking to you." Sajin said gently.

"I seem to have that effect on animals." Tsoa said with a shrug.

As the two watched the sunset, Sajin began to allow his mind room to wander. What if he had been born looking like a human? Maybe then he would have been better suitable to court her. He knew that it would never be, not with the way he looked. Tsoa might have been kind, but even she could not tolerate his ugliness enough to love someone like him, could she?

"Something bothering you, Captain?" she asked, bringing him back to reality. The look on her face suggested that she was mildly worried.

"No, nothing, Tsoa." he replied gently.

Tsoa gently ran a hand through her damp hair as she walked around her room, performing her usual rituals for going to sleep. Sitting on her bed, she pulled out a handful of green powder and spread it along her wound. It had a very nice cooling effect that she liked very much. Part of her imagined what it would be like to have her Captain's gentle, soothing hands doing this for her.

'Don't think like that.' she thought to herself. The Captain didn't think of her like that. Her hand gripped the afflicted wrist tightly. Silently, she wished that Captain Komamura would understand just how much she felt for him. She had since he saved her life. For the longest time, while living in the Rukongai with a bunch of rowdy orphans, she heard stories about Captain Komamura, how brave and fierce he was, yet how he never seemed to show his face to anyone. In truth, she felt for him. He must have suffered so to hide himself from the world like that. It was her hope that she could perhaps someday show him that even he was capable of the elusive thing known as…

A loud, suspicious creak snapped her senses back to their original state. Who was prowling around at this time of night? She reached for and grabbed Chisana Hotaru.

**'I'm scared, onee-chan.'** one of the voices of Chisana Hotaru said.

**'Be on your guard, Tsoa-onee.' **another said. Tsoa inwardly nodded and poised herself. If it was her attacker, she would fight with all her might; screaming for help would come as a last resort. She was like a steel trap waiting to spring; why wouldn't the perpetrator show their shadow? It was most unusual. Hesitantly, Tsoa reached for the door and prepared to pull it open. And then, like ice down her back, she felt the intruder's presence directly behind her. Before she could turn around she was grabbed at the back of the neck and throttled to a corner of her room. Her vision spun as she tried to recover herself, but suddenly the attacker grabbed her by the front of her robes and threw her once more across the room. Tsoa landed hard on her side, with her head hitting the wall. She tried to get herself up as she heard her assailant cross the room. As she tried to reach for Chisana Hotaru, the person- obviously a smaller-framed man- stepped on her afflicted arm. Tsoa cried out in pain and attempted to struggle, but to no avail. The person knelt down over her, using his knees to pin down Tsoa's legs. His hands held down her right arm and took out a dagger marked with various marks, same as the ones on the gates of the Seventh Division barracks and the ones carved into her arm.

Tsoa cried out in pain as the burning started over again. The assailant couldn't help but smile behind his mask. He finally got her. Soon the Kawagari whore would be no more, and that dog would not stop it, not this time.

Suddenly, there was a flaming pain of blades, like friction. He looked to where his arm was bleeding and froze. What was that gray matter? Ash? He jumped back, and just in time, too, before the ash had gotten to the mask and damaged him further. It was only a minute amount, but nonetheless, it was following him. Not seeing any other way out, he broke through the doors. His eyes widened. He was surrounded. The ash returned to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's Zanpakuto. He should have known; after the first attack, they were going to be a lot more careful. Next to the whore stood the egotistical and proud little Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was surprised also to see Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda standing there as well, accompanied by the Stealth Force in its entirety. The dog accompanied them, of course. Why wouldn't a mongrel like him protect his sodomite whorish lover?

"You are under arrest for maliciously attacking a Seated Officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad… Masao Virtudes."

The perpetrator paused and then slowly reached up and removed his mask. It was indeed Virtudes. He gave them all a smug grin as he then reached into his shirt and pulled something off from around his neck to throw into the dirt.

"I was beginning to wonder when the intelligence force would find me out, Captain Soi Fon." he said. His voice, laced with a thick accent, had started wheezily, but then returned to its normal state as he kept talking.

"Are you the one that destroyed the Kawagari family?" Captain Komamura asked. Virtudes merely stood there, with that smile on his face. "Answer me!"

"If you have to ask, then must I really tell, _monstruo_?" he replied, causing Sajin to growl at him.

"What do you plan to do to the Soul Society?" Captain Hitsugaya demanded. Virtudes' eyes gazed over to him.

"I have no intention of telling you that, _niño ignorante_." he quipped, causing the small Captain to glare at him.

"Was this indeed your plan all along, Virtudes," Captain Soi Fon asked, the anger slowly rising in her voice, "to use me until the right moment?" Virtudes laughed as she grit her teeth in anger at him.

"Oh, Captain," he said with a shake of his head, "you poor, naïve, scornful woman… If you had paid any attention to me, any attention at all, you would have known that I did indeed use my Zanpakto, even without using my voice. That is because Doku Bugyō follows my mind instead of my mouth." He flourished the dagger, on which Tsoa's blood glistened in the moonlight.

"Those are the markings." Toshiro said under his breath. Rangiku nodded next to him.

Captain Soi Fon grimaced and then extended her arm, allowing the Stealth Force to attack. She herself pulled her sword out. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she cried. It was obvious that she wasn't going to hold back on him. Virtudes skillfully twisted away from his fellow Stealth Force members, delivering a sharp kick to one of them and sweeping his other leg around, catching one around the waist. He then twisted his body around and sent the man at his comrades.

In the area that had just been abandoned by the Stealth Force, Captain Hitsugaya bent down and picked up what Virtudes had thrown to the dirt. It looked like a regular black choker, with the little sets of fangs- similar almost to the eye patch the Research and Development team had created for Captain Zaraki. He decided he would look further into it later. For now, he had this to take care of.

"Rangiku," he addressed.

"Right," the mentioned Lieutenant said. The two jumped in to join the fight.

"Captain!" Iba cried. Sajin looked over and saw his Lieutenant carrying an unconscious Tsoa in his arms. "It's the poison! I think it's making her go into cardiac arrest!"

"Get her to the Fourth!" Sajin cried. "I will follow soon enough." Iba nodded and then disappeared.

"You **won't** get away!" Soi Fon cried, forcing her way through her fallen troops, Suzumebachi poised at the ready. Virtudes blocked another attack from her with the dagger before attempting to move away from her. He knew that she was trained by the great Yoruichi Shihoin, self-proclaimed Goddess of Flash, so he would have to be fleet of foot to make his getaway. "You will pay for using me like that."

"I don't understand, _mi querida…_ you claim that you do not baby your Squad members. So why did you give me that treatment? Out of pity?" he said mockingly. Soi Fon's glare deepened at him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya called from above. Virtudes barely missed the giant dragon of ice by flipping backwards so that he was falling headfirst.

"I've got him!" Rangiku called out. "Growl, Haineko!" The ash returned and swarmed him.

"You fool," Virtudes said under his breath. He set his hand against the blade of his dagger and then stabbed into the ashes. "_Kasai no ekibyō_!" Suddenly, a burst of bright yellow flames erupted amongst the tornado of ashes. Rangiku watched in horror as her Zanpakto was reduced to nothing more than flames, and there was nothing she could do to control it. She barely had time to notice as he appeared beside her and slapped her across the face. All of a sudden, she heard a loud roar as Captain Komamura intervened, sword in hand, attacking Virtudes with all of his strength.

Initially, the vigilante was shocked, not only at the sudden attack but also at the fact that it seemed as if Captain Komamura had _grown_. It didn't seemed to Virtudes that the Captain was always that enormous in stature. He quickly recovered from it, however, and deftly blocked with the dagger.

"Why?" Sajin demanded. "Why attack her? She has done nothing to warrant any punishment you have placed upon her!"

"My reason is actually quite simple, _bestia_. It is because she lives…"

Sajin roared at the man and leapt in to attack him.

"That family and their sacrilegious ways will be no more tonight." Virtudes finished as he and Sajin continued to clash. "And then I begin for my ultimate goal. The Soul Society _will_ be cleansed. For too long, you have let yourselves become corrupt, accepting impure, violent people, people who are scornful and proud. I'm here to put a stop to it, before it tears itself apart! And then there's you, a beast who places himself amongst humans… What makes you so special? Do you think that you're honestly better than any beast? I'm curious, beast… is your blood the same color as ours?"

Sajin had at that moment reached his breaking point and lunged at him. Virtudes sidestepped and had nearly slashed at Sajin before Soi Fon intervened. Her needle-like appendage nearly grazed, but it was still not enough. Virtudes lifted a knee as though to kick her, but she performed a backwards cartwheel and, much to her dismay, just barely missed kicking him in the face before she relented and moved back to stand next to Sajin.

"I suppose I will bide my time, though. No need to rush; after all, _la paciencia es una virtud_."

"You won't get away from three Captains, Virtudes!" Captain Soi Fon shouted.

"Oh, won't I, Captain Soi Fon?" he asked. He lifted his dagger and then slammed it into the ground. All of a sudden, molten rock rose from the ground, surrounding Virtudes. All three Captains tried to calm it with their spiritual pressure, but to no avail. It lasted for a few moments. Sajin growled as Virtudes smirked at him before disappearing with shunpo. At last the molten geyser stopped. They were left with their fugitive gone.

"Get up, you idiots!" Captain Soi Fon shouted at the fallen members of the Stealth Force. "Go after him!"

Sajin felt his anger grow. He had let Tsoa's potential killer get away. Next time that wouldn't happen, he declared. He looked at Captain Hitsugaya and then to Rangiku, who walked up to them rubbing her face.

"Are you alright, Rangiku?" he asked.

"Yeah, Captain," she said as she continued to rub at her cheek. "Man that guy can hit. I'm gonna have a bruise there for a week."

"At least you're alive." Sajin replied.

"Yeah, I wish we knew for sure about Tsoa." she replied.

"At least we brought a potential killer out of the shadows." Captain Hitsugaya commented. He looked at the black choker that he had picked up.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked.

"Virtudes threw it to the ground." he answered. Both Rangiku and Sajin looked down at his open palm. He turned it over though, and both Captain and Lieutenant easily became alarmed.

"Those… mouths… it's a seal." Sajin said.

"Why would he seal himself?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know." Captain Hitsugaya answered.

"Do you think that the Research and Development Institute has anything to do with this?" Sajin asked.

"I cannot say conclusively, but rest assured, I will visit Kurotsuchi and get answers from him." the small Captain vowed. "Let's go, Rangiku."

"Right." she said with a nod. She looked back to Sajin, though, with concern in her light blue eyes. "Please let me know if Tsoa's condition changes at all." she pleaded.

"You have my word, Lieutenant Matsumoto." he replied with a nod.

As Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku entered, they were greeted this time by Akon.

"We managed to concoct that antidote just in time." he said as he took a puff of his cigarette. "The Lieutenant delivered it herself."

"So Tsoa's going to be okay?" Rangiku asked.

"If she's allowed to heal properly, the poison won't have a negative effect on her." Akon answered indifferently.

"We need to see Captain Kurotsuchi." Captain Hitsugaya said. Akon sighed and directed them through the double doors into the laboratory. Mayuri, as was expected, was hunched over a specimen table. He turned at feeling the Tenth Division Captain's spiritual pressure.

"What do you want, Hitsugaya? I sent the antidote already! Get out of my face!"

"We need to ask you something else." the mentioned Captain replied. He withdrew the strange black choker and held it out for Mayuri to see. "Does this look at all familiar to you?" Orange eyes widened and Captain Hitsugaya found the small rectangle of black snatched from his hands.

"Where did you get this?" Mayuri asked in a deadly whisper.

"The vigilante who attempted to kill Third Seat Kawagari tonight was wearing it. I'm guessing it prohibits speaking…"

Everything became deathly quiet.

"That pond scum… he's the one that did this to me!" Mayuri suddenly shouted.

"Did what?" Rangiku asked.

"This… this device was meant to be shown to Captain Soi Fon, but it suddenly disappeared, and strangely enough, all of my research for it was erased. This little toe rag… took the prototype I had been working on, and then to squirt lemon juice in the wound, he destroyed all of my research! Find him, bring him back here! I'll…"

"Remember your temper, Master Mayuri." Nemu said as she walked through the doors.

"Where have you been Nemu?" he asked.

"There were complications at the hospital, sir." she replied.

"Well don't just stand there, bring me Captain Soi Fon." he said. Nemu nodded and then disappeared.

"Not that it's any of my business, Captain Kurotsuchi, but why did your Lieutenant tell you to watch your temper?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah," Rangiku commented, "and you didn't retaliate in your usual fashion, either."

"If you must know, for the past few days, my heart has been experiencing some malfunctions. I have been meaning to treat it, but with concocting this antidote, I have not had the time."

"So you have asked Nemu to monitor your temper." Captain Hitsugaya concluded. Mayuri's eyes narrowed in response.

"What is it, Kurotsuchi?" Captain Soi Fon asked as she and Omaeda padded into the room. "I have a man to hunt, and no time to listen to your stupid little scientific rambles."

"You may think otherwise when you see this!" Mayuri retorted. He threw at her the choker.

"What is it?" she asked, scowling at it.

"Looks like that tacky little trinket Virtudes was always wearing around his neck." Omaeda said as he looked over her shoulder.

"It is more than just some little trinket, you fool!" Mayuri shouted. "This is the device that I meant to present as a way of calming those in the Maggot's Nest."

"The device you supposedly lost?" she asked.

"It was _stolen_ from me by that puss-filled little whelp!" he countered.

"What does this device do?" Rangiku asked.

"It's a seal on the vocal chords." Nemu answered. "Once the prisoner has it latched onto them, they cannot talk, and therefore if they ever got a hold of a Zanpakuto, they would not be able to use it. It takes a special kind of release seal to get it off."

"Interesting…" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"We were going to have a test run of it, but it disappeared, and Captain Kurotsuchi's research disappeared." Captain Soi Fon continued.

"What I want to know," Mayuri began dangerously, "is how he knew of it in the first place." At this, Omaeda's eyes widened.

"Uh, well see…" he began uncomfortably. Both Captains looked at him.

"Go on, Omaeda-san." Mayuri said. "If you have something to say, then speak up." Although Mayuri's tone was seemingly encouraging, it also sounded to Omaeda as if he were asking if the latter had any last words.

"Well, I got so excited about this new device that I was telling one of the guys. Virtudes was nearby, but… he didn't look like he was particularly interested…" He trailed off. Captain Soi Fon stayed quiet; her lips were set in a thin line and she closed her eyes. It was one of those times where she didn't _have _to tell Omaeda how stupid he was. Mayuri, however, took the more… vocal route.

"You… blundering… obtuse _buffoon_! Why not just hand the Soul Society over on a silver platter?" Omaeda, who had at least a foot in his advantage, found himself cowering in front of the Captain and not just from spiritual pressure. "Oh, if you were in my Division, I would not stand for this!"

"I don't get it!" Omaeda cried back. "What's so bad about one little tacky choker?"

"You're right, you don't get it!" Mayuri shouted. "Think of it this way. My research is destroyed, but who's to say that Virtudes didn't survey the plans. If he had a way to mass produce those devices…"

"Then he would have a way to render us completely useless." Captain Hitsugaya concluded with wide eyes. "Rangiku, let's go. I wish to see the Head-Captain about this immediately." he said.

"If I may, Captain," Rangiku insisted. "I wish to visit Tsoa and see how she's doing. After that, I want to do my paperwork for today." Toshiro's eyes widened at this. Rangiku usually _never_ volunteered to do her paperwork. "I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter, so I would rather spend tomorrow sleeping and visiting Tsoa."

"Very well, Rangiku." Toshiro said. Both the Captain and Lieutenant of the Tenth Division disappeared.

"Omaeda," Soi Fon addressed, "as punishment for this, you will be part of the hunting team that is sent after Virtudes." Omaeda was about to object, but the stern look in his Captain's eyes suggested that he'd better not. With head hung low, he Shunpoed away from the laboratory.

The dripping of the medicine in the IV bag kept Sajin awake as he sat next to Tsoa's bed. He was forever grateful that Lieutenant Kurotsuchi had made it in time to give Tsoa the antidote. Her heart rate had slowed and she was sleeping peacefully. Her right arm was carefully wrapped. He had growled at the second offending word. In messy scroll was written out the word _whore_ along her wrist, same as the first. Now, save for a little bruising, she looked like her usual self.

He had had his doubts about Captain Hitsugaya's plan to capture the killer, especially when it pertained to Tsoa's safety. In fact, he had vehemently abhorred the idea, but Captain Hitsugaya had openly insisted that it would be the only to catch this person off guard, to offer the ruse that Tsoa was unprotected. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"It's alright, Captain." Iba said. "Tsoa's tough; she'll pull through."

"I hope you're right, Tetsuzaemon." he sighed.

"They say that they're going to start a hunting party for this bastard. I'm in; that guy's gonna pay for making monkeys out of the members of the Seventh Division."

"I'm sure that's your only reason, Tetsuzaemon." Sajin quipped. He looked with a light smile at his Lieutenant, although it faded when he looked down at Tsoa. "I shall join you. If anything, I want this man to pay for this, and believe me, Tetsuzaemon, when I say that this man will pay."

Tetsuzaemon nodded and then left the Captain alone. Sajin took Tsoa's hand. 'I can only hope that you will wake in time, before I have to leave.' he thought silently. 'I want to look into your eyes before I leave.'

* * *

><p>So there you have it, my dear readers, Chapter Five. Again, I apologize that it took so long to update. I will try to get better about that. In the meantime, I will have more for you soon. Until then, I bid you <em>adieu<em>_._


	7. Chapter Six: Chase

A chapter long overdue, my wonderful, loyal readers! I thank you for your patience, and I hope that you enjoy the sub-par action scenes. I've said it before and I'll say it again: action scenes are _**not**_ my forte. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews, as always. : ]

**Disclaimer: I only own Tsoa and Virtudes. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Chase<p>

The news of Third-Seat Kawagari's attack spread like wildfire throughout the night. In all honesty, no one slept well that night. Now that the Soul Reapers knew that they had a bloodthirsty, cruel and deranged man like Virtudes declaring war on them, there was an air of uneasiness. Captain Zaraki had sent a few Eleventh Division members to guard the Fourth Division, more importantly Tsoa's room.

Rangiku lied on the couch asleep when Toshiro entered the room the next morning. To his amazement, her paperwork was indeed finished, and there wasn't a sake bottle in sight. He smiled to himself. This was the most peaceful he had seen Rangiku since Gin Ichimaru's death. Since then, she seemed to fuss over him more than ever, much to his annoyance. He hoped that the news he brought from the Fourth Division as well as his own news might cheer her up. Gently, he placed a hand to her shoulder and gently shook.

"Rangiku," he said softly. The Lieutenant's eyes opened blearily and she looked up at her Captain.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" she asked hoarsely.

"No, it's alright," he said, "but I thought I would talk to you about a few things."

Rangiku leaned up to listen, moving her hair back out of her face.

"First of all, you should know that Captain Unohana told me that Third-Seat Kawagari would be gaining conciousness soon." he said.

"That's great," she said with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Second, the Head-Captain has placed me on the hunting squad to track down Virtudes. Therefore, I am leaving you in charge of the Division while I am gone."

"Me?" Rangiku asked. She was wide awake at that moment

"Yes," he replied with a sigh. "I… I trust that you will be able to handle everything while I'm gone. You have in the past."

"I guess…" Rangiku replied uncertainly. "Just as long as you come back to me safely, Captain."

"I will, Rangiku." he replied. He left her alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Just before Sajin and the others were to take off, a member of the Omnitsukido appeared, kneeling before him.<p>

"I was ordered by Captain Retsu Unohana to inform you that Third Seat Tsoa Kawagari is regaining consciousness." he said authoritatively.

Sajin looked at Tetsuzaemon, who nodded and then rallied the troops of the Seventh Division who had volunteered. He then proceeded to rush to the Fourth Division.

* * *

><p>Tsoa's eyes slowly opened as she felt a gentle hand against her cheek. Everything was blurry for a moment, but she knew the smell of the hospital where she lay. She sighed and shook her head to force herself out of her sleepy stupor.<p>

"Hello, sleepyhead." she heard. Looking up, she noticed her Captain staring up at her. She sheepishly glanced back at him, looking at him with a light blush on her face.

"Captain," she addressed bashfully, running a hand through her tight coils, "I be sorry that you see me in such a state." To this, Sajin lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"I am only glad to see you alive." he said. Of course, he was more than relieved to see her, but this was neither the time nor the place. He would be leaving with the others soon, and he didn't want her to worry. "How are you feeling, Tsoa?" he asked.

She shrugged in response, and then it all came back to her- that cold, callous hand on her shoulder, the traumatic impact at having been thrown across her bedroom twice, the searing pain of the dagger carving into her arm, and then blackness. "What of…"

Sajin's eyes hardened momentarily, but he relented when he looked back at Tsoa. He took both of her hands in his and then proceeded to explain everything that had transpired that night- discovering Virtudes, his misuse of his position and his Captain's, the device that he had stolen to remain undetected, everything he knew.

"So what now?" she asked.

"The Head-Captain has issued an order to Captain Soi Fon, Captain Hitsugaya, and myself to track him down and bring him to justice."

"You be going to hunt him?" Tsoa concluded, her eyes widening in her fear.

"Yes." he answered.

Tsoa shook her head desperately, her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it, Tsoa?" he asked, taking her by her shoulders.

"Don't, please don't go out there." she begged.

"Calm down, Tsoa." Sajin replied. "If you allow yourself to become too stressed, you may cause the antidote to wear off too quickly."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Rangiku in the doorway. As she looked at the tears in Tsoa's eyes, she had half a mind to ask what the hell had happened. Normally, Tsoa seemed so calm and at peace when around Sajin. Now, though, there was an aura of fear around her.

"Captain Komamura," she said, trying to keep her temper from flooding her voice, "can I see you out in the hall?" Sajin was weary at first, but complied, following Lieutenant Matsumoto out into the hall. Just outside the door, she turned and crossed her arms at him.

"Under normal circumstances, seeing as how you seem to make Tsoa smile whenever she's around you, I wouldn't say anything. She's a good friend of mine, though, and I care about her. So, what in the _hell _did you say to her?" she asked crossly.

Sajin was initially surprised at the Lieutenant's outburst, but he calmed himself, determined to put her mind at ease.

"I told her that we were going to hunt down Virtudes, and then she became extremely uneasy." he replied.

Rangiku groaned. "And you're sure this is the only thing that you said to her?"

"Yes." he said. Suddenly, he noticed the black and purple wings of a Hell Butterfly. Sajin sighed. "Could I ask you…?"

"I'll check in on Tsoa every once in a while." Rangiku said with a nod. "Can you return the favor, though?"

"How so?" Sajin asked.

"Keep an eye on my Captain." she implored. Sajin nodded.

"I will do my best." he vowed. His ears twitched as he heard a light scuffle from Tsoa's room. He and Rangiku rushed back in. Sajin feared that Virtudes would be standing over her corpse, but he saw no one. Tsoa was not in her bed; had he not seen something moving on the floor, he would have started to call out for her. He rushed for her, but she was already struggling to gain her footing, causing him to stop and watch her as she strained to force herself to her feet. "Tsoa," he breathed, watching as she grit her teeth to bite back the pain.

"You can't strain yourself, Tsoa." Rangiku said. She stopped as the mentioned girl let go of the furniture. She was wobbly and Rangiku feared that a passing breeze would knock her over. She remembered how fast Tsoa had been that night she and Ikkaku had fought. Was this what the poison of Virtudes' Zanpakuto had reduced her to?

"Captain," Tsoa began. The strain in her voice was evident; she was in pain all over and her body shook with evident frustration. She stepped for the wolf-like Captain, only to stumble. He was quick to catch her, so she would not hit the hard floor.

"You need to get back in bed, Tsoa." he said gently.

"Don't go, Captain." she implied shakily.

"Tsoa, get back in bed." Sajin repeated. Tsoa shook her head. "It is imperative that you rest, Tsoa."

"How be I possibly able to rest now while you be out there, where he can hurt you?" she asked. "Do you not understand, Captain? It be not matterin' to me if I be harmed; I told you before, I be replaceable."

"Tsoa," Rangiku said uneasily.

Sajin would not take insubordination about this. Gently, so as not to hurt her, yet firmly, he picked her up and set her in the bed. "I told you before, if you move around too much, it could cause the poison to work through the antidote."

"He be more powerful than you be thinkin' Captain. If you don't come back…" Her sobs had finally drowned out her sentence. "Please,"

He wasn't going to respond to her, and he needed to catch up with the others. As he was about to leave, he felt her grab at his sleeve. He turned to her and for a second, that pleading look she gave him reminded him of her begging to stay when she was just a scared little child.

"I sat by and allowed your family to die, much like how I witnessed my best friend die right in front of me. I will not allow this murderer to take away your chance to live, Tsoa. Head-Captain Yamamoto has issued the order to me, and I will follow it." He began to walk on again when he heard the bed creak and a sharp gasp from Rangiku. Tsoa was standing once more, but this time, she was more sure of her steps, although her teeth still ground in pain.

"Then… I will follow you, Captain," she said.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Tsoa." Sajin interrupted.

"As a member of your division,"

"No, Tsoa." he said with finality. She froze in place. It was like when she was a child, and yet at the same time, it was not. Back then, she didn't understand those emotions. Now, when she did, it seemed like it hurt all that much more. She hung her head low in defeat, and it wasn't until Rangiku took her by the shoulders and ushered her to the bed that she dared look up, only to find that he was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Masao Virtudes was enraged when he heard that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had created an antidote for Doku Bugyō's poison. What would it take for this wretched girl to die?<p>

'_**Perhaps you should strike somewhere closer to the heart with this one.'**_ the Poison-Flame Magistrate said. Virtudes cringed at its wheezy, yet authoritative voice.

'_The question being… how?'_ he asked aloud. _'I doubt that after our little stunt that those bigots will let her out of their sight.'_

'_**When has that ever stopped you, Masao? You are faster and far more cunning than they are.'**_

'_It will take more than cunning to take down this one.'_

'_**I fail to see why. It seemed to both of us that the little stunt with the Squad Gates broke her down.'**_

'_True… but what would it take to truly break her? Make her want to die?'_

'_**All good things will come in time, Masao.' **_the wicked Zanpakuto replied. _**'They approach now.'**_

'_**Hmph,' **_ he thought, _**'fools.'**_With barely a second to spare, he drew his Zanpakuto to match the blade of Captain Soi Fon. She scowled at him from behind Suzumebachi's blade. He smiled at her nonchalantly and then leapt out of the way as Captain Komamura's heavy blade came swinging in.

"Impressive. Now that you three know how to work together, perhaps I can fight you a little more seriously now." he jeered.

"Don't take us lightly!" Captain Hitsugaya called from above. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The diminutive Captain barely missed as Virtudes did a back handspring, jumping a few feet back as he did so.

"And don't think that we came alone, either!" Soi Fon shouted. She lay her hand across her sword. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She leapt at him, diving headfirst as her Zanpakuto changed into her gauntlet. One way or another, Virtudes was going to pay for using her like that.

"_Haga sus pecados conocidos en el mundo, _Doku Bugyō." he said in reply. Before their eyes, the sword began to glow eerily and then changed into the dagger that they were all familiar with. He rushed at his opponents with a speed that very nearly matched Captain Soi Fon's. She rushed for him again, pirouetting around with her right leg to lodge right into his side. He effectively blocked it using the arm that was not busy blocking both blows from Captain Komamura and Captain Hitsugaya. Letting out an impressive amount of spiritual pressure, enough to send even Sajin back a few feet.

"Let's go!" Captain Soi Fon shouted at the numbers who had volunteered. The men moved in to defend the Captains.

"_Veneno__de llama__Magistrados__,__tallar__tus__marcas en__estos pecadores__,__que sus blasfemias__a conocer al mundo__!" _He held the blade outstretched before them and then lunged. Iba shunpoed in front of his Captain in an attempt to protect him.

"Get back, Tetsuzaemon!" he cried. It was too late, though, and the dagger broke through the pickaxe-like weapon. Sajin pulled Iba away just in time and swung down at Virtudes. It seemed the man could stand against a swipe that would send most sprawling.

Captain Hitsugaya was carefully measuring Virtudes' maneuvers as the rogue Shinigami swept at him. "You seem to be summing me up, Captain Hitsugaya." the vigilante said, causing the boy Captain's eyes to widen in surprise. Virtudes smiled maliciously and then raised a leg, giving him a harsh kick to the stomach. While the men were attending to him, Soi Fon and Sajin raced after Virtudes…

* * *

><p>Moonlight fell upon the troops, and there was no sign of Virtudes. Soi Fon scowled at the men who were gathered as they sat around.<p>

"How can they be so cool about this?" she growled.

"The men need their rest, Soi Fon." Captain Hitsugaya protested.

"That… _murderer_ is out there, and we're just sitting around doing nothing!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I knew that I should've gone after him."

"He would've led you into a trap, Soi Fon, and then where would we be?" Sajin asked.

"It's better than sitting around here all night, waiting for him to show up." she snarled. Sajin closed his eyes. Soi Fon was right to be angry, but not at the men. Virtudes had played them all for fools, and in the end had gotten away without a scratch. One of the volunteers had to be sent back after foolishly touching Virtudes' blade. The outcome was disastrous, as over half of the skin on the man's face was then etched in the fiery poison. He had been carried back after a harsh lecture from Iba.

"He may have you at a disadvantage, Captain Soi Fon." he vocalized. The mentioned woman glared at him venomously. "I fear that if he manages to touch you with that dagger, that the poison may…"

"May what, Komamura? Render me useless? Need I remind you that I am a _Captain_ in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. As such, I will put my duty ahead of everything else. I have not come this far to let a little pain hinder my ability to do such."

"I did not mean to seem insulting," Sajin replied calmly. In truth, he didn't. He had merely been telling the Second Division Captain to be careful.

"Arguing will get us nowhere." Captain Hitsugaya stated. Both of the older Captains looked at him; up until now he had been silent. One of the volunteers had taken the liberty of bandaging him around the area where Virtudes had kicked him, and now he looked to both of his comrades. His teal eyes closed for a moment. "There is no unity amongst us; that is why Virtudes escaped us." After seeing that his point had gotten across, he stood and turned back in the direction of the Rukongai- Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had property out here and had set up a sealed hideaway that would serve as their headquarters until they made substantial progress. The small Captain needed his rest, or his wounds wouldn't heal properly.

"I shall take watch, tonight." Sajin volunteered quietly. Soi Fon's only reply was the closing of her eyes. She left immediately after that. Sajin closed his eyes in concentration, feeling around for Virtudes' virulent spiritual pressure. His meditation, though, quickly became distorted as guilt settled in his heart- guilt concerning Tsoa. He knew that he had been a little too harsh to her, but the girl's adamancy would be the death of her one day. He hated seeing that look of dejection in her eyes, her mouth twisted in a defeated frown, soft lips trembling. Most of all, he hated the desperate plea, trying to force him to decide between her and the duty he honored without fail.

He wondered how she was right now. There had been quite a few of the Lieutenants who had stayed behind to set up a protection unit for her, led by Lieutenant Abarai of the Sixth, as well as Rangiku Matsumoto and Nanao Ise. Surely she was in good hands now.

_It had started with a simple flame and elevated into something more. Sajin was awoken by the thick smell of smoke that hung in the air. Screams erupted outside and he felt people running around. Were it not for these factors, Sajin would have thought that the sun had risen vibrantly, what with the light that shone through the fabric walls of the tent._

"_Kaname…" he began, but he looked over to find his friend absent. Immediately Sajin feared the worst. Pulling on his helmet, he rushed out of the tent to find that most of the tents of the settlement were ablaze. His vision was impaired by the smoke, which caused his eyes to water. He rushed past fleeing Kawagari family members, only to see to his horror that they were dying right before his eyes. How had this happened under both his and Kaname's watch? He didn't understand._

"_Komamura-dono!" he heard, and he turned. The matron's youngest son appeared before him._

"_What is happening?" Sajin asked lowly._

"_My mother… is dead." he replied. Sajin's eyes widened in horror. "I must ask you, please… find my wife and daughters."_

"_I cannot." Sajin said. "My comrade is missing. Finding him is my top priority."_

"_Please, sir," the man begged. Sajin hesitantly consented with a tilt of his shoulders to the smaller man. _

_ When he arrived at the youngest son's tent, he found a figure clad in dark robes staring at him for a second before they leapt into the flames. A loud scream from within the tent prevented him from pursuing this mysterious figure. He rushed inside the tent and was taken aback at the sight that met him. The mother he had met days before now wept over a body laying in the middle of the floor. He recognized it as the body of the elder child, so where was the little one? Suddenly, the mother started convulsing, and Sajin knew that she had also been attacked. He caught her as she was about to collapse. Her dark eyes looked up through the slats of his helmet._

_ "Why?" she asked shakily. "What have we done to deserve this?"_

_ "Nothing." Sajin assured her._

_ "My husband…"_

_ "He is out there trying to help the others." he explained. She looked to the body of the child on the floor._

_ "My Zuri is dead… I am not long for this world, either." She looked back up at Sajin and then pointed to a small chest. "My… my last treasure… please… take it to a safe place…" Suddenly, she went limp in his arms, and part of him knew that she would never wake again. He did as he was told and opened the chest. Inside, he found the little one who had so playfully greeted him just a few days before. There were tear stains down her chubby little cheeks and she was shaking. Sajin then understood what the mother had meant when she had said to protect her last treasure. There truly was no love like that of a mother for her child. He reached for her and she clung to him tightly. He put a blanket around her and held her close. With one last look at the mother, he left._

_All was still in the morning. The reinforcements that had been sent in too late were now in the process of retrieving bodies. Sajin and Kaname, who had appeared earlier that morning, watched with sad eyes as the family members were respectfully buried. _

_ When asked where he had been, Kaname explained that he had felt the spiritual pressure of someone who did not belong there. He had chased after this being, but the vigilante had managed to get away a few miles outside the Kawagari camp, taking advantage of Kaname's blindness by hiding their spiritual pressure._

_ "If we have to," Kaname said, "we shall track him using the stealth force."_

_ "It will be harder since we do not know what they look like." Sajin replied. Kaname was silent._

_ "Captain Komamura, sir!" an officer cried. He turned to the smaller man. "Sir, we were not able to find the little girl you had told us about." Sajin looked at the man for another moment, not quite comprehending what had just been said. _

_ "She is… gone?" he asked._

_ "What is this about a little girl?" Kaname asked._

_ "I was asked by the Kawagari matriarch's daughter-in-law to keep her child safe." Sajin explained._

_ "Then the desert has probably taken her… a beast of the savannah, or perhaps a Hollow, even."_

_ "No," Sajin vocalized. "I will not believe it. Tell them all to keep searching."_

_ "Yes sir." the officer saluted._

_ "Why," Kaname asked, "why do you hold onto hope for someone that might already be dead?"_

_ "Because… if that child is still alive… then she has no more family. If I don't hold onto that hope and believe in her… then who will?"_

"Dwelling on the past, are we, _bestia_?" That voice- that heartless, spiteful voice- forced Sajin from his reverie. Virtudes stood a few feet away, smirking malevolently. Sajin glared at him and then slowly stood to his full height. Part of him hoped that Virtudes would be intimidated, at least somewhat by this.

"Do you enjoy taking the lives of innocents, Masao Virtudes?" Sajin growled.

"Innocents?" Virtudes scoffed. "You think that Kawagari whore is _innocent_? Tell me… just how many beds in your division has she warmed?"

"How _dare_ you!" Sajin interjected, taking out Tenken. "I will not have that lying tongue of yours insult Tsoa any longer! Roar, Tenken!" No sooner did the giant, phantom hand with the sword appear, Virtudes sped off, jumping at the last possible second to safety. Sajin was in hot pursuit of him, sending the phantom sword after Virtudes in an almost desperate attempt.

"Well, it is good to know that you are fighting with that killing mentality." Virtudes mocked.

"You bastard!" Sajin growled. He surged forward with a well-executed shunpo and managed to graze his shoulder. Virtudes landed a few feet away, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"I congratulate you, Captain," he said weakly. "You have managed to land a hit on me."

"That is nothing compared to what Captain Soi Fon has in mind for your punishment." Sajin said. Virtudes smiled up at him, setting Sajin on edge.

"Do you really know what happened that night, _bestia_?"

"You murdered an entire family in one night!" the enraged Captain growled.

"Ah, but… I know something that you're not aware of." Virtudes replied. Sajin listened. "I would not have been able to kill that family without some help, and my accomplice did the job rather well."

"Who helped you?" Sajin asked. "Who was it, name him?"

"The one you knew to be your dear friend."

Sajin's insides froze, and he then felt like the entire world had frozen with him. Within seconds, he was seeing red. He lunged at Virtudes and thus began the chase.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open at the sudden jolt of spiritual pressure.

"You felt it, too?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"Yes."

"Virtudes is using the ticking time bomb that is Captain Komamura's anger to his advantage. It was something that I taught him long ago. At this rate, Captain Komamura will let that anger overtake him. We cannot let that happen."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, and the two disappeared.

Virtudes found himself barely able to stand up to this spiritual pressure, yet he was impressed nonetheless. It was only a matter of minutes before Sajin would lose it, and then it would be all too easy. All it took was dodging his attacks long enough to anger him more. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw Captain Soi Fon coming straight at him.

'Damn,' he thought. At just the last possible second, Virtudes twisted out of the way and then proceeded to engage in combat with his former Captain.

"Stay out of this, Soi Fon!" Sajin roared.

"Bakudō No. 61!" Captain Hitsugaya chanted. "Rikujōkōrō!"

Sajin was bewildered when he found the familiar beams of light surrounding him and keeping him at bay. No matter how he tried to struggle and fight these binds, they would not release.

"You need to calm yourself, Captain Komamura." the child-like Captain pleaded. Sajin took a second and listened, realizing what he was doing, what he was trying to do, and stood down.

"I apologize." he sighed sadly. Both of them were startled as they saw Captain Soi Fon get knocked to the side. Virtudes' gaze flickered to where the two other Captains stood. He pointed a finger at Sajin.

"I am not finished with you, yet, _bestia_." he growled. Sajin growled back at him. "The next time I see you and that Kawagari whore, you will both die at my hands." With that, he disappeared. Captain Hitsugaya glared at the spot where he once stood and then released the spell.

"That is it," Captain Soi Fon proclaimed as she got to her feet, "I am issuing a request that you return to the Seiretei, Komamura."

"What?" Sajin asked disbelievingly.

"You are too emotionally tied to this mission to be of any good to us."  
>"But-"<p>

"You nearly let your anger get the best of you. If that had happened, he really would have killed you." she interjected.

"It's for the best." Captain Hitsugaya said with a nod of agreement.

Sajin deliberated for a moment and then sighed. He knew that both of the Captains knew what they were talking about, but he also knew that by going back, it would mean that he had failed Tsoa. I inwardly swore- something that he never did; why was it that this man knew just the right way to anger him to his very core?

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "I apologize for jeopardizing the mission. No need to send a request, Captain Soi Fon. I will return of my own volition." he stated. "Perhaps I shall send Captain Kuchiki in my place." With that, he took off on the long journey back to the Seiretei.

* * *

><p>There you have it, my wonderful readers. As I said earlier, I look forward to your reviews and comments. They certainly help. Until next time, I bid you, my wonderful readers, <em>adieu<em>.

Translations:

Doku Bugyo- Poison-flame Magistrate

_Haga sus pecados conocidos en el Mundo-_ Make their sins known to the world

_Veneno de llama Magistrados, tallas tu marcas en estos pecadores, que sus blasphemias a conocer al mundo!- _Poison-flame Magistrate, carve your marks into these sinners, so that their blasphemies may be known to the world! (roughly translated, mind you!)


	8. Chapter Seven: Calm

Hello, my awesome readers. So I was in the middle of a horrid writer's block funk when I received inspiration from a Disney song of all places! Since then, I have worked so hard on this chapter just for you, so with that being said, let's begin.

**Disclaimer: All I really own are Tsoa, Chisana Hotaru and Virtudes. The Bleach characters and universe belong to Tite Kubo. The song 'Miracle' comes from the album 'Amaryllis' by Shinedown.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Calm<p>

"_So make a wish and say_

_Give me life, _

_Give me love,_

_Starlit angel from above_

_Not so low,_

_Not so high…_

_Keep it perfectly disguised_

_Ever changing,_

_The storyline that keeps me alive…_

_My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

_Right before my eyes…"_

_ - '_Miracle', Shinedown

The office of the Tenth Division barracks was cozy compared to the rough, chilly gales of wind howling outside.

"Ugh," Rangiku said as she filled her cup with coffee- a new treat that Yasutora Sado had introduced to her during one of her visits to the world of the living. "I'd sure hate to be out in that weather. Here, Tsoa," she gestured, filling a powder blue cup with coffee.

The mentioned girl, however, wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were alight with wonder as she watched the dark grey sky. It would rain soon; she could smell it in the air. Next to the scent of lemongrass, the oncoming rain was probably one of her favorite scents in the world.

"Tsoa," Rangiku called again. This time, it really did get the Third-Seat's attention. She turned back and smiled at Rangiku apologetically. "You've been so out of it since you got out of the hospital. Are you sure you're okay?"

"As 'okay' as one can be, Rangiku." she replied. Tsoa took a sip of the black coffee, finding that she actually preferred it that way. Rangiku smiled at her.

"Are you still thinking about your Captain?" she asked. Tsoa nearly dropped her cup, catching it just in time. She knew that she was trapped and smiled bashfully to herself. It was true that for the past couple of days she had been thinking about her Captain, mostly wondering if he was thinking about her. She chuckled to herself; of _course_ the Captain would be thinking about her, but not in the way she would be thinking. He was probably thinking about the appropriate punishment for a disobedient child like her, not that she didn't deserve it. Rangiku's smile faltered slightly, but returned after a moment of deliberation. "So," she began, "did you try on any of the clothes I brought back for you?"

Tsoa then smiled and looked down at her cup with a nod. "I be likin' the… what did you call them… jeans?"

"Aren't they great?" Rangiku asked jovially. "They really do know how to complement the legs, don't they?" Tsoa nodded honestly. "Ugh, better than those hakama…"

"Indeed they do." she said. With a sigh, she set the coffee cup down and stood. "I be needin' to get back to the squad barracks."

"Do you need me to…" the Lieutenant asked.

"I be fine, Rangiku." she replied with an assuring smile. Leaving, she shot a smile back at her friend, but when she stepped out and shut the door behind her, that smile faded. Her hand went up to her heart, which had been aching since her Captain had left. He was out there, risking his life for her, and she was here, so pitiful… so useless… she hated it. Sure, she had had the lieutenants who had stayed behind: Izuru Kira, Rangiku, Momo Hinamori, and Yachiru Kusajishi (who had affectionately started calling the Third Seat 'Tsoa-onee-chan'). They all took their time in keeping her both safe and entertained, but it still did nothing to help Tsoa's aching heart. Everytime she looked outside, she imagined being with her beloved Captain.

Beloved? Where had that come from? Was it because she missed him so that she called him such things, thus on her side utterly shattering that shield of professionalism between superior and subordinate? Why? Why did she think such things?

Because in her heart, she knew them to be true. She was in love with Captain Komamura. She always had been, and probably would be for the rest of her life. The two of them were aware of the ways of the world, how cruel life could be, yet also how good it could potentially become. When had been the last time that she had let any kind of goodness befall her? She loved him, and she would not let anything take that away from her.

**'You should tell Okami-taicho how you feel, Tsoa-onee!' **one segment of Chisana Hotaru. Tsoa froze.

'If telling him be that easy, I would not be having this problem.' Tsoa grumbled. Her head slumped in her frustration. Thunder rolling overhead brought her from her thoughts immediately. Tsoa looked up as if trying to find guidance. Instead, she felt a big, fat, cold raindrop fall on her forehead; she didn't flinch or try to rub it off. Rather, she relished in it; the rain was always something that she found solace in. Slowly closing her eyes, she stood perfectly still as the rain began to fall. As the moments ticked by, the rain fell harder, until it was fairly certain that Tsoa was soaked.

She didn't know what made her start to dance in the rain, but it was enthralling for her nonetheless. She twisted and swayed and pirouetted carefully so as not to slip on the damp ground. At this point, she could feel eyes on her, but she didn't mind so much. Let them watch. At this point she didn't care. She had been kept inside for too long.

* * *

><p>When Sajin had returned, he had not gone immediately to paperwork like he had planned to. Instead, he was searching for Tsoa. His keen nose picked up on the scent of rain approaching. With a roll of his eyes, he hoped that Tsoa wasn't out in this storm. When he found her, though, there she was, dancing gracefully in the rain. He watched her as her dancing began to enchant him. The water from the rain soaked Tsoa's skin, giving it a light sheen. She balanced on the balls of her feet, and lightly pirouetted. He watched in amazement as she danced to no music save the pit-pattering of rain on every surface it could reach.<p>

Finally, her 'song' ended and she turned. Sajin had never seen her eyes that wide before, but after a moment, her smile grew, too. She ran to him. "Captain," she addressed gently, stopping just before him.

"I am happy to see you back on your feet, Tsoa." Sajin replied. "I suppose it would be pointless then for me to ask me how you are feeling." Tsoa smiled and shook her head.

"I be appreciatin' your concern, Captain." He smiled at her and then ushered her out of the rain.

"You will catch your death out here." he explained.

When they returned to the Seventh Division barracks, he took a moment and shook the excess water out of his furry head. Looking at him, she slowly, very slowly, reached for his ears. He was startled at first; no one had ever touched his ears. For one reason he had never let anyone, for another, he was just too tall to let anyone. Now that he sat on the floor, though, she was at the perfect height to do so. It felt nice, the feeling of her gentle hand massaging his sensitive ears. He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he leaned into her touch, with a low rumble escaping his throat. Tsoa giggled lightly.

"They be very soft." she murmured. Her hands drifted down, stroking his furry head gently. It didn't matter to her that there was furry residue sticking to her hands- although to that he was a little bashful. Tsoa smiled bashfully as well and with a gentle smile withdrew her hands.

"Are you alright, Tsoa?" he asked cautiously. She nodded and then began to yawn. Sajin noticed her drooping eyelids and ignoring his better judgment pulled her close to his chest. Tsoa was too tired to argue, not to mention that she loved the warmth radiating off of him. The strong, gentle rhythm that was his heartbeat was the perfect lullaby for her. He watched as she unconsciously clung to his robes and nestled her head into his shoulder, entrusting him to protect her from the night and its callousness. He marveled at how small she looked in his arms and how she seemed to fit just right in their crooks.

"Sleep well, Tsoa." he said gently.

* * *

><p><em>To say that life in the Rukongai was hell was a gross understatement, especially for a young girl. Everyday she found herself begging to get by. The elderly woman whom she resided with was on the verge of blindness, therefore, the little Kawagari heiress knew she had to get by on her own wiles. She thanked whatever divine providence above gave her strong legs, because she was constantly being pursued by the neighborhood bullies, ones who liked to make her eat dirt and try to kick it into her eyes. Unfortunately for them, they were too slow, so as long as Tsoa knew where she was going, she could easily avoid them. <em>

_On this particular day, she was on the run once more. She had left out of boredom and gone to find something to do. If she were lucky, she would be able to find the others. The older kids had always left to find work or food- or someplace to nap. Tsoa, who was now physically eight years old, decided that she was old enough and went out to explore. The district of Inuzuri was not as bad as certain areas that Tsoa had heard of, so she decided that she decided that that was the area that she would explore._

_ Most everywhere that she tried to explore, however, had people who looked at her with disdain. Tsoa was wondering what she had done- she never got that look unless she was in trouble. Tsoa sighed. Was it because of her strange outer appearance? She had been told many times that her eyes were strange –or was it because her skin was dark? Maybe it was because of her broken vernacular; she had barely spoken to anyone because she was afraid that she would be made fun of. Sixteen years had passed since the fires, since she made the journey and had been found by Granny Akiho. She ignored them, though and kept looking around. _

_ A few moments later, she felt a spike of energy nearby. Was that spiritual pressure? What were Soul-Reapers doing here? Did that mean that there was something exciting going on? Tsoa's heart leapt with anticipation and she shoved past the masses who were running away from the source. _

_ 'What be the point of running away from all the excitement? That be what makes life worthwhile.' she thought. After ducking and weaving her way through, she ran to the source. She dreamed of one day becoming a Soul Reaper. The more she saw of the exciting duties they performed, the more she pined to begin her studies in the Soul Reaper Academy. She ran to a square that looked damaged beyond repair and hid behind a pile of rubble to watch. _

_ The Hollow that they were fighting was huge, bigger than any house Tsoa had ever seen. It was probably also the ugliest that she had ever seen. She couldn't tell from which Division these Soul Reapers were from but it was apparent that they were struggling. She had dreamed of this, of helping the Soul Reapers, but she couldn't do anything while she was so small and without a Zanpakuto, but she felt like she couldn't do anything, and she hated it. Another couple of men were sent flying and Tsoa cringed; it was clear to her that they were poorly trained. She shook her head._

_ Suddenly, a massive source of spiritual pressure entered the area. Tsoa's heart jumped; it felt so familiar, like she had felt it the day before today. He came in, eager to end this once and for all, and with a swipe of his Zanpakuto- a swipe that was loaded with a portion of his vast spiritual energy- the Hollow had fizzled from existence. Tsoa watched in awe; it was definitely him. She knew that slatted helmet anywhere. She wanted to go up to him and greet him._

_ She was about to do just that when his Lieutenant came up to him and began debriefing the casualties. It made Tsoa stop in her tracks. She was a mere civilian now; what would he want to do with her? What use could she be to him? She wanted to thank him for saving her life, but a mere 'thank you' would not be enough, not for the likes of him. _

_ 'You be my inspiration, Captain Komamura.' she thought. 'I will train and become stronger, and someday, I will make you proud. Someday, I will repay you for saving my life. I guess I just have to be patient a little while longer.' With one last look of admiration and a wide smile, she took off and ran from the square. She had a long, arduous road ahead of her, but she would persevere._

* * *

><p>Tsoa awoke in her own bed, in the Soul Society. Sunlight shone through the panels of her room.<p>

_**'Good morning, Tsoa-onee!'**_ the spirits of Chisana Hotaru chimed. Tsoa smiled to herself in response to their sweet little greeting. After dressing herself, Tsoa tied Chisana Hotaru to her waist and left her room. She was a little surprised, though, to find a whole bunch of people bustling about. She looked to one of the lower-seated officers.

"What be goin' on?" Tsoa asked.

"Lieutenant Iba and the others dispatched were recalled. It seems that Virtudes disappeared into thin air."

While this troubled Tsoa, she was also relieved that most of the men managed to make it back in one piece. "Where be Lieutenant Iba now?" she asked.

"In the Fourth Division." he replied. "Apparently, there was an accident, and two men were nearly killed. Had Lieutenant Iba not saved them…" He paused.

"He be alright, yes?" she asked concernedly.

"He's alive." the Seated Officer answered. "He's a little banged up and has a broken leg, but he's tough. He'll get through this."

Tsoa heaved a sigh of relief at this and then nodded to the officer. Immediately, she went to her office and quickly wrote up her work before going to the Fourth Division.

Iba was grumbling in his hospital bed as his leg was elevated.

"Now honestly, Tetsuzaemon," Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu chastised, "making a fuss is not going to help your leg heal any faster."

"Yeah, but it certainly makes _me_ feel better." Iba replied grouchily. He turned to Tsoa, who was lightly giggling at this point. "What's so funny, Kawagari?"

"You, who be actin' like a child, Lieutenant Iba." she replied, trying to stifle her giggles. Iba grimaced at her, but when he tried to retaliate, he audibly winced at the pain in his leg.

"Dammit, Kawagari!" he barked. This did not stop her laughter, and at the next moment, he just gave up slumping his head backward. Tsoa still smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I just be glad that you came back to us alive, Lieutenant." she said softly.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Kawagari." he said honestly. "Better that Kurotsuchi got that antidote into your system, rather than have you on a cold examination table like that relative of yers."

Tsoa shot him a perplexed look at this statement. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rangiku was telling me that Captain Kurotsuchi has a member of yours in his examination room." Iba was met with silence at this, but Tsoa's eyes said it all. She was upset- no, she was more than upset… her eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness. She immediately got up and left the room.

"Tsoa?" Iba asked.

As she left the room, she barely even noticed that Rangiku or her Captain had been coming down the same hallway.

"Hey, Tsoa." Rangiku greeted. The mentioned girl passed her without a word, but still Rangiku could see the look in her eyes. "Tsoa? What's wrong?"

"Tsoa," Sajin said, having left from speaking with Captain Unohana. Tsoa marched past him and out of the room.

"What did you say to her, Tetsuzaemon?" Rangiku asked.

"I told her we were sure lucky she didn't end up like that relative of hers on Kurotsuchi's examination table."

Sajin instantly became alert at this. He turned back in the direction that Tsoa had been storming off to. She was definitely headed for the Twelfth Division. Sajin took off with a confused, yet alert Captain Hitsugaya and a concerned Rangiku.

* * *

><p>Tsoa arrived at the doors to the Twelfth Division and forced herself through them. She didn't care that most of the members of the division in question were giving her puzzled looks. Finally, she marched up to the door of the laboratory.<p>

"Hey," Akon said, although it was said a little half-heartedly, "you don't have authorization to go in there." he said. Tsoa raised her hand to the door and attempted to open it when Akon flashed in front of her blocking her way.

"Don't be a fool, Kawagari." he said. "Captain Kurotsuchi is not a person you want to have as an enemy." He was trying to stall her; it wouldn't work. She attempted to go around him, but he reached out to grab her. Tsoa took the opportunity and grabbed him by the wrist. Her other hand went up to his upper arm and before Akon could even react, Tsoa had flipped him so that his back hit the floor, hard, knocking the wind out of him. Then Tsoa entered the laboratory. Forcing her way through the attendants, she was only focused on one thing at the moment.

She found it lying under a tarp, and when she did, every nerve ending in her body began quaking with anger. She gripped the edges of the table to try and keep herself in control. Indeed, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had broken one of the Kawagari's most sacred rituals. How _dare _he?

"You!" she heard the shrill voice of the mentioned Captain screech. "What are _you_ doing here? I will _not_ have unauthorized visits to my-"

"You be desecratin' her right to the afterlife." Tsoa said shakily. Her voice was almost inaudible. "You be takin' her and dancin' on her grave!" she shouted. Suddenly there was a rise in spiritual pressure, coming from the small girl, one that immediately put Mayuri on edge.

"Is this the gratitude I get for saving your life, Kawagari?" he spat. Tsoa didn't answer, but merely looked at a glass vial of an unknown chemical nearby. Suddenly, she threw it, and it smashed against the wall.

"No!" he shouted. She took another one and threw it. This time it fizzled against the wall as the glass shattered. "Have you gone mad?" he asked.

"You be denyin' Zuri the right to the afterlife!" she responded.

"Nemu! Nemu, get in here now!" he called. Nemu didn't have to be told what to do. She approached Tsoa with the notion to apprehend. Grabbing Tsoa by the shoulder, she tried to lead the distraught girl away, only to have herself flipped onto the floor, much the same as the state she had found Akon in. "Nemu, you useless cow, get up!" Mayuri glared at the girl and then went for Tsoa. It was Captain Hitsugaya, however that stopped him.

"I cannot allow you to harm Kawagari-san." he said plainly.

"And why _not_ when _she_ came in here and destroyed my research?" the Twelfth Division Captain asked, clearly outraged.

"Rangiku," the small Captain said lowly.

Rangiku appeared at Tsoa's side; the Kawagari girl had finally broken down in tears, and the Tenth Division Lieutenant held her close, trying to assuage her. She took a moment and covered the body up with the tarp before leading Tsoa away.

"That little girl is getting coddled… for attacking _my_ laboratory! This is an outrage!"

"You are aware that is sacrilege to take the body of any Kawagari family member off of their homeland, are you not?" Sajin asked as he came in.

"Captain Komamura, I am a man of _science_. I have no time to delve into religious sanctions with the likes of you."

"Answer the question, Kurotsuchi." Captain Hitsugaya said. Mayuri narrowed his eyes at the small Captain and then sighed.

"I was aware that there was some superstition about it, but I received permission."

"Who gave you such permission?" Sajin asked.

"I was granted it by Kaname Tosen." Mayuri answered. Sajin growled at this news. When had Kaname lost regard for life? He turned to leave, with Captain Hitsugaya close behind.

"Are you alright, Captain Komamura?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to question how I could ever call Kaname Tosen my friend." Sajin growled. "I should never have been so blind."

"There are more important things to worry about now. I believe that our top priority now is finding whatever rock Virtudes crawled under."

"Right." Sajin said with a nod.

"I will petition to the Head-Captain to have the body removed." Captain Hitsugaya claimed.

"Thank you." Sajin replied with a smile. The little Captain nodded in response.

Sajin returned to the Seventh Division to find Tsoa still crying. Rangiku was holding onto her, trying to help as much as she could. Sajin knelt before Tsoa and took hold of her hands.

"We are going to get her of there, Tsoa. You and I can take Zuri back home."

Tsoa nodded tearfully.

"I don't understand," Rangiku said, "why is it such a bad thing to do that?"

"According to ancient Kawagari burial rites, it is considered an act of sacrilege to take the body off of their homeland. They were always a tight-knit group, to be taken away from the family- something that the Kawagari consider more important than anything- is worse than damnation." Rangiku looked at Tsoa for confirmation of this, to which Tsoa nodded.

"Oh, well… that's- that's terrible!" Rangiku said. "But if that's the case, then I say that whatever you ended up to Captain Kurotsuchi was well deserved. Kudos!" she said with a smile.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, if you wouldn't mind leaving us?" Sajin asked. Rangiku nodded and then left. "You and I can make sure that she is properly buried, Tsoa."

"Then I must make sure I be havin' what I need." she said as she wiped away the tears. As she got up, she briefly hugged him around the neck and left to her room.

* * *

><p>Much to her annoyance, however, Tsoa's herb supply was running low. She only had so much lemongrass left, and her tea-tree oil supply was down to its last ounce. How was she to perform anything or go anywhere without her herbs? Captain Unohana had once offered that her greenhouse was open if ever Tsoa needed it, but she knew that not all of what Tsoa needed would be in the greenhouses, so she politely turned down the offer.<p>

"If that's the case, then I know of a private little meadow where I have found quite a few herbs. It's not too far from here, either."

Tsoa decided to follow up on Captain Unohana's advice. Luckily for her, the rain from the other night had softened the ground, so it would be easier to dig up roots. It was a beautiful day to be doing this. She relished in the sunshine on her skin as she dug up roots. From her pocket, she withdrew a special knife that allowed her to cut them, and then she placed them in a square of cloth that she had brought. She smiled as she thought of her and her Captain, how they would be alone on this journey. Maybe then she would tell him, tell him everything. Would he accept? She hoped so. She smiled to herself with determination. She _could_ do this, and she would. Finishing what she needed to, she packed up and prepared to leave.

If only fate were so kind…

"Out here all alone are we, Kawagari whore?" a voice asked from the shade of the trees.

* * *

><p>Yes, my dear readers, I did leave you on a cliffhanger, but I am more motivated than ever to finish this story, so please don't hurt me. I am aware that there is a little bit of fluff in this chapter, but Sajin and Tsoa probably won't officially tell each other for at least a few more chapters. Please bear with me until thin, and I will do my best to update more frequently. Until next time, my dear readers, I bid you a kind <em>adieu<em>.


	9. Chapter Eight: Storm

Hello my dear readers. I am so proud to present to you Chapter 8 of **'Little Firefly'**. I worked especially hard on it for you all to enjoy. I hope you do, and I look forward to your reviews. They really brighten up the bad or really, really long days. So without any further interruptions, here it is.

**Disclaimer: All I own are Tsoa, Virtudes, and Chisana Hotaru. The Bleach universe was created by Tite Kubo- ergo it belongs to him. The lyrics for _'Fireflies (Light Messengers)'_ belong to the band Saosin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Storm<p>

Tsoa felt her insides freeze altogether; it took her a moment to turn merely to look at him, to make sure that he was there, which he was. He stood at the edge of the meadow and looked upon her with cold eyes. She cursed her lack of preparation, as she did not have Chisana Hotaru. The root knife was too blunt to be of any use to her, so her only other option was to run. She backed away quickly and turned to leave.

"Running back to your beast, _puta? _Would you really have him put in danger like that?" Those words caused Tsoa to stop midstride. She turned and looked at Virtudes disbelievingly. The look he returned informed her that he was in earnest. "Good," he said with a malicious smirk, "now that I have your attention, I can be perfectly honest with you. I have grown tired of these games, _puta_. You should have just died when your wretched, miserable family that night. Why that beast saved you is beyond me. It's not like he knew you."

"What have you against my family?" she asked tensely.

"Everything your family proclaimed to do goes against what Kami intended. The right to see and tell others of their futures is a divine right that belongs to Kami himself! Your family thought themselves next to Kami with their gifts to read the future? And then there's you, a little whore, who warms the beds of men for protection from what you know to be your fate!"

"That be not true!" Tsoa cried out. "My grandmother be the only one who could read the future, and even then, she only used it for the well-bein' of my family. She only read the futures of individuals she deemed worthy. As for myself, I be not knowing where you got that impression, but whatever you be thinking, it be not true. I be not sleepin' my way around the Soul Society for protection. I have trained long and hard to be self-reliant. I be not needing a man to protect me, and even if I did, there be other ways of convincing him, other ways that be not involving my body."

"And yet you run in favor of the beast." he implied.

"Captain Komamura be more than a beast!" she replied angrily. "He be my friend, he be my strength…"

"I see now," he said, his voice feigning soft empathy, "you love him. It must be quite a devotion that you have for him." Tsoa's anger melted into fear. She had unknowingly given away her weak spot to him. "Then perhaps he shall be the first to die." To this, Tsoa smiled.

"You cannot hurt him." she said.

"Oh can't I, _puta_?" he asked with an arched brow. "You seem to know a lot about my abilities, although I imagine that having survived one of them would make you think that, yes… What you don't know is that Doku Bugyō is an extremely fast weapon. In a matter of moments, I will have poisoned everyone in the entire Soul Society, and it will go up in complete flames. People will take that as an example so as not to put themselves in the same flanks as Kami himself."

"People who have done nothing to you?" Tsoa asked. "People very much like my family."

Virtudes looked at her, now with a bored expression on his face. "As I said before, I grow tired of these games, Kawagari whore. But, I am in a slightly merciful mood today, so I offer you a deal. If you come to me of your own will- _alone_-, and allow me to kill you without protest, I may spare your beloved Captain Komamura."

Tsoa froze, a hand lifting to her heart. She knew that Virtudes had her there; what was she to do?

"I will give you a chance to say goodbye, and then you are to meet me up at Sokyoku Hill." he pointed. "If you do not come, if you try to run, nothing- not the Soul Society, not your precious Captain- no one will protect you from me. You have until twilight." With that, he was gone. All was still, so why did it feel like a storm was raging in Tsoa's heart? Again she felt a wave of helplessness overcome her. She looked to the sky.

'What can I do, gran'mama?' she thought desolately. 'Where be your guidance when I need it?' She lowered her head and once again clutched the area over her heart, as if to keep it from breaking apart. She then clutched at her wrist and pulled it away. Had she not just told Virtudes that she had trained herself to be self-reliant? She could not- would not- turn into the damsel in distress. It was definitely not her way. She swore when she came into the Soul Society that she would make herself useful to Captain Komamura, and if that meant her death would keep him alive… then so be it. The tears still streamed down her face, but she wiped them away and thus proceeded to make her way back to the Seventh Division barracks.

She returned to find Sajin dictating orders to Iba, though, and felt all of her will crumbling down. She reflected on what he had said to her, about how her death would affect everyone who cared about her. Tsoa repressed these feelings, her head hung as she walked in.

"You need only say the word, Tsoa, and we will leave." Sajin said. Why? Why did the sound of his voice- the one thing that normally gave her such comfort during these dark days- fill her with sudden despair? She swallowed it back and made a hard mask- a façade of her normal self- and prayed that he would not see through it.

"Actually, Captain, I be feelin' a little tired. I may have wound myself too tight when I stormed into Captain Kurotsuchi's lab and began destroying his possessions. I be thinkin' I need to lie down a while." It was the best excuse she could come up with. Sajin, however, nodded his consent.

"Take all the time you need, Tsoa." She thanked whatever divinity up above that he was not the type to pry, even when he was generally concerned about her. She turned and began to head to her quarters in the barracks. Before she reached the door, though, impulse managed to turn her to her Captain. It was probably one last need to see him before…

"You remember you be sayin' that only a 'thank you' suffice?" she asked. He nodded. "I be decidin' to offer it."

"Why now?" he asked.

"You be so kind to me, even…" She stopped herself before she got too far ahead, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Captain."

Puzzled, Sajin nodded back, but before he could reflect on it, she had left down the hall, or so she had him believe. Now it was quite impossible to stop the tears from flowing. She leaned against his door, as if keeping every evil away with her body. Even imagining the pain he would be forced to go through when he found her dead within the next day or so broke her heart. He had already lost one friend, he didn't need- nor deserve- to lose another. She choked at that thought.

'You be not deservin' of this kind of treatment, Captain,' she thought. It was hard for her not to burst into tears right then and there. 'I be sorry that I be not able to stay. There be so much that I be wantin' to tell you: how I have appreciated the kindness that you be showin' me, every attempt you make to put a smile on my face, and how it worked each time. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, not just bein' my superior officer, but my friend and my confidante. I wish I could tell you how much inspiration your strength has given me. Most importantly… I be wantin' you to know just how much I love you, and I be carrying that love with me proudly, even when my essence fades from this body. I be sorry I haven't enough time to tell you so, but maybe that just be the way fate has woven my loom. Please, be strong as the Captain I know you to be, and live on.'

She finally fled to the sanctity and privacy of her bedroom. The moment she did, she picked up a piece of paper from her small bedroom desk and a pen. Her words were shaky, and they weren't even the ones that she wanted to get out, but she kept her thoughts back. She waited for the twilight; moments ticked by, and when the moment arrived for her to leave, she looked about her room.

**'It doesn't have to be this way, Tsoa-onee-chan.' **one of her Zanpakuto spirits' voices rang out.

**'You can still tell Okami-taicho, and then everything will be okay again.' **another piped up.

Tsoa shook her head. 'He be already having enough to deal with, and besides, he has saved me from everything, when I promised that I would give my life for him.

**'But that's not fair, Tsoa-onee!' **one of the little girls exclaimed.

'I know, but that be life, Chisana Hotaru. I be dealin' with unfairness and injustice for a majority of my life. There be people who be cruel, and they cannot stand hope, but there also be people who defend people from unfairness. That be what I'm gonna do for Captain Komamura now. If anything, my death will keep him safe long enough to gain him some time to attack Virtudes and end this once and for all.'

She left the room as it was, the only difference from when she entered it was that she had strapped Chisana Hotaru to her back. She knew that the little girls could not bear it if they were left behind.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or did something seem a little off with Tsoa?" Iba asked.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just walked by and saw her. Seemed to me like she was crying her heart out."

"She was crying?" Sajin asked, immediately concerned. Iba nodded. "She did seem… slightly troubled about something. I merely assumed it was none of my business. If what you told me, however, Tetsuzaemon, is true, then I find it quite disturbing that she is hiding things from me." He stood at his full height and left the room. Iba smiled to himself.

'Go get'er, Captain." he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>The first thing that alerted Sajin to her absence was her lack of spiritual pressure. Immediately, he assumed the worst, and not even bothering to knock, slid the door open. Thankfully, he did not find a dead body there like he expected he would find. What he did find however, was till slightly bizarre and a little unnerving. Tsoa was nowhere in sight, and her spiritual pressure was completely gone from this room. If that wasn't odd enough, Chisana Hotaru was nowhere to be seen, either.<p>

'She could merely be sparring last minute.' he thought to himself. His thoughts were confirmed to the contrary when he happened upon a folded piece of paper on her desk. Curiosity compelled him to open and read. The wobbly letters were definitely Tsoa' handwriting. He could still get a hint of her scent off of the paper. It was what they said, though, that truly alarmed him.

_Please be not angry with my decision. Given the choice again, I would still pick your life over mine. All I be wishing for is more time with you. –Tsoa_

Sajin felt the paper crumple in his hands. His insides felt like they had frozen within minutes. That sneaky bastard… how had he gotten past the gates undetected? Did he have help from someone? Why hadn't Tsoa said anything to him? Why hadn't he paid attention to her, asked about her unusual pallor or shaky voice? Once again his polite nature hadn't allowed him to merely ask, especially when he knew that something was wrong.

'Why, Tsoa?' he mentally asked. 'Why must you bear this alone? What ever made you feel like your life is worth so little?'

"Captain?" Iba asked. He had come to see what had become of their talk, but was quite perplexed when entering to find Tsoa not there. Sajin was silent for just one moment before his golden eyes hardened with determination.

"Find the others Tetsuzaemon." he commanded. "Be quick. Not one more second can be wasted. Make sure that Captain Kurotsuchi has more of that antidote on hand, too." Iba was about to question what he needed everything for, but then thought better of it.

"Sir," he saluted before flash-stepping away from the room. Sajin looked out to the storm that was brewing outside.

'I will save you, Tsoa, and then I will never let you go.' he thought to himself. He slid open the door and was gone immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Sinking…<br>__I've fallen in too deep  
><em>_And I regret it  
><em>'_I don't know'  
><em>_Is all we have left to say…_

Save for the overcast clouds looming over her like a sad, gray veil, Tsoa new it to be sunset. Thinking about it, her body would probably not be found until hours later, covered in a sheen of the night's dew. She prayed that both her and Zuri's bodies would be buried properly. She was sorry that she couldn't tell anyone else goodbye. Rangiku wouldn't forgive her, nor would Tetsuzaemon. If Ikkaku knew that she wasn't putting up a fight, he would be angry, too. The wind blew by her.

_How do we pick ourselves up now  
><em>_If the clouds bring the rain  
><em>_Before we evaporate?  
><em>_I'll never be able to say  
><em>'_I love you'  
><em>_I love you,  
><em>_I love you…_

So, you have arrived, little _puta_." a voice from above said. After a moment, she looked up atop the ruins of the execution stand; he sat cross-legged. His cold, steely gray eyes pierced into hers. "You came alone. This is good; it will be easier if no one has to interfere." He got up and barreled down, using a Shunpo to maneuver himself gently to the ground. "Tell me, Kawagari-whore, did your heathen family have some inept idol to which they worshipped?"

Tsoa remained silent; she agreed to come without complaint, and she feared that any foul words of retaliation that brewed in her mind would only cause him to go back on his word. She kept her eyes on the ground, even when he flashed in front of her. He was greeted with little resistance as he used the end of the handle of his dagger to lift the girl's chin. "Well I must admit that you are rather brave walking to the jaws of death of your own volition. To be perfectly honest, I was given the impression that you would send your beast to attempt to do away with me, but I suppose… time is of the essence, so shall we get started?"

Tsoa began to shake, but not with anger, but with sobs. Virtudes, who possessed a stone-cold heart, it seemed, shoved the Kawagari heiress to her knees. Tsoa know that she would not be able to escape him. That, though, did not keep her from turning her head away as he grazed his fingertips along her cheek. His hand went lower, which caused her skin to crawl. It grazed her neck oh so lightly.

"I have never felt such a heartbeat." he said breathily. "You are fighting to keep it calm, no?" She gasped as suddenly his hand callously grasped at her clothing and forcefully tore at it. Tsoa struggled against him, attempting to keep herself covered. "Do not fight it." he said briskly. "You have already agreed to forfeit your life, without fight or struggle. Or do you want your beast to die _esta noche_?" Thinking of Sajin cased streams of tears to fall down Tsoa's cheeks and hesitantly, she let her arms- which she had crossed over her chest- fall limply to her sides. She looked away as Virtudes pulled at the top of her Shihakusho, rendering it to fall to her shoulders. "I'm surprised," he stated, "with as many men that you've lain with that you are so defensive about decency." Tsoa felt her white scarf pulled from her neck and discarded, left to flap about in the heavy wind.

**'Come on, Tsoa-onee, fight back!' **a Chisana Hotaru voice pleaded.

**'Please fight back, Tsoa-onee-chan!'** another pleaded desperately.

"Now… make this heathen, sodomite whore's sins known to the world, Doku Bugyō!"

Torrents of spiritual energy began to rise and cascaded around Tsoa like a reverse funnel cloud. The heat from this spiritual energy was unbearable, unforgiving even. The next thing she knew, she was crying out in pain as markings began to stem from the ones he had already made in her arm and rose to her upper arms. They extended to her shoulders, lowering to her breastbone and then rising like a creeping vine to her neck, finally stopping to circle around her forehead. Everything was agony. Tsoa then felt like her body might burst into flames in any second. Virtudes laughed maniacally at her pain as she writhed in the spiritual pressure.

_**'Tsoa-onee!'**_ the spirits of Chisana Hotaru cried out in her head.

"Now, cause this world no more despair! Die!" He raised the dagger and swung down. Instead, though, of the mortal pain Tsoa was expecting, there was a loud _clang_. Tsoa opened her eyes to see before her the very one that she had always striven so hard to be like. He towered before her like a monolith of strength and pride.

"C-Captain…" she breathed, still in quite a bit of pain.

"Well, Captain Komamura," Virtudes said, his voice dripping with malicious intent, "so nice of you to join us." Sajin merely glared back at the man. Virtudes almost cowered for a second at the fierce, almost bestial look in the Captain's hardened eyes, and the fact that he was now baring his teeth at the loathsome man now standing in front of him. Sajin then drew Tenken and Virtudes swallowed at the hateful spiritual pressure emanating from him.

"I will make you pay for everything you have done to her," he said as he held the Zanpakuto out, "starting with the removal of your filthy hands!" With that, he forced Virtudes back with a mighty swing that was loaded with spiritual energy and then stood protectively in front of her.

"Captain," Tsoa murmured once more. Sajin barely looked over his shoulder at his beloved girl. It nearly broke his heart to see her in such a state. The top of her Shihakusho was pushed to her upper arms, barely concealing anything at this point, and the ugly marks marred her skin and were glowing malignantly. She was slowly fading.

"Do not fear, Tsoa." he said gently. "The others will be along soon."

"You will be dead before they arrive." Virtudes snarled. He lunged once more at Sajin, who effortlessly blocked the attack and forcefully pushed Virtudes away. The hypocrite skidded backward. His body was nearly forced to bow in submission at the spiritual pressure coming from his wolf-like opponent. He fought against it and lifted his dagger so that the blade covered a portion of his face. "You know not what you deal with, _bestia_." he growled. It is against Kami's will that you fight me. This girl was meant to die tonight."

"I will never let that happen." Sajin growled. "The life of my subordinates is something I hold very dear to me. Tsoa is absolutely no exception; in fact, she is the reason that my body keeps on fighting. I would give my life for her… not only for the reason that I am her Captain, but because she is precious to me."

"How droll." Virtudes countered, brandishing the small weapon. He leapt at Sajin, attempting to strike him down, but the wolf-like Captain was too quick and in a flash, he held Tenken steady to block the downward swipe. Sajin then delivered a well-aimed kick to Virtudes' gut that had the man doubled over in pain. Sajin then punched the man so hard that he went flying. Virtudes, however, got right back up, laughing like a maniac as he did so.

"I have poisoned that girl once more. It'll take more than some second-rate antidote to heal her! You're only protecting a corpse, Sajin Komamura!" he cried out. Sajin didn't even flinch at this information like Virtudes hoped he would. Instead, he glared.

"You lost your humanity a long time ago, I see." he said lowly. "Then in reality, there is no point in keeping you alive, not as long as you continue to endanger Tsoa and those of us in the Soul Society." he said. He held his sword out. "Then I shall end this quickly. Bankai…"

A almost hellish spiritual pressure rose from the ground. Virtudes looked around for any sign of the so-called 'Final Release'. The spiritual pressure rose, and he felt something getting nearer. It caused rocks to lift from the ground of Sokyoku Hill, and then Virtudes realized that whatever that was, it was coming from the ground. Without warning, a giant hand broke from the ground, moving soil and rock as it turned out that the hand was attached to an arm, and the arm was attached to a giant body. The hellish figure of a samurai in armor stared down at Virtudes, who for the moment was frozen in his fear.

_And all you do,  
><em>_And all you say…  
><em>_Washes away,  
><em>_Away with the rain…  
><em>_And all you thought  
><em>_Would never change  
><em>_Washes away  
><em>_It'll never be the same_

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" The giant flourished its sword, copying Sajin's movements. Virtudes smirked and lowered himself into a crouch.

"A giant copycat?" he asked coyly. "Is that really the best you can do?" He launched himself at Sajin. The mentioned Captain swung low, causing the giant to block his attack with its sword. "How unoriginal… but all the more fun for me! If you insist on being the man, fine! Then I will be the plague of locusts!" He held up the dagger.

"Captain," Tsoa pleaded, "please stop this."

"I will not allow you to die, Tsoa." Sajin answered simply. "One life is not equal to another, however much good you were planning to do for me. I have let you down one time too many, absorbed in my own guilt, first with your family, and then with Kaname Tosen… I promised myself that no one else will be killed, not while I can help it!" He flourished his sword once more and charged at Virtudes, the giant also charging. The manic former Soul-Reaper disappeared and then reappeared in midair right over Sajin. The Captain, extremely unimpressed, was able to deflect it merely using the gauntlet over his left arm. He made an attempt to grab at Virtudes, but the man flash-stepped at the last second and reappeared a few meters away.

"You missed me." he said with a sneer.

"How unfortunate," Sajin answered. "Thankfully my Bankai has an incredibly long reach." He held out his arm, and the giant held the sword out. "Therefore I will not miss again." Sajin swung outward and Virtudes leapt over the blade. At the last second, Virtudes moved so that Sajin's blow from below was rendered useless. Smirking, Virtudes murmured something that Sajin caught way too late. He watched in absolute horror as the giant's blade suddenly had flames erupting all along it.

"The fires can burn anywhere they please." Virtudes explained maliciously. Sajin could feel the very same marks in his own sword and tossed it aside. The giant did the same, and following Sajin, pounded into the ground, causing a great fissure to appear and surround Virtudes. "Was that meant to intimidate me, _bestia_?" he asked. "If it was, I'm afraid it didn't work…" Suddenly, something within him lurched, and he took a step back, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I take it then that you felt my spiritual pressure with that one." Sajin stated lowly. "That one was meant to merely stun." He stepped forward calmly and confidently. "The next will be meant to pierce!" With that, Sajin jabbed forward with his fist. The giant's hand swooped low and thrust forward. Virtudes moved at just the last second, the spiritual energy attack grazing his leg. He leapt up on the arm of the giant and ran to the shoulder. Tsoa tensed; she knew what was coming. She could sense it.

"I say it's time we end this, don't you, Captain Komamura?" he asked, his voice growing soft. Sajin's eyes widened. Virtudes, with a high swing of his arm, stabbed into the armor of the giant. The effect was instantaneous. The flame-like markings rose over the armor. Sajin cried out in pain as in return, the same started happening to him, too. He doubled over in pain.

"Captain!" Tsoa cried out from where she lay on the ground. The giant faded away, particles of it floating away in the wind.

_**'We've gotta help him, Tsoa-onee!'**_ one of the voices of Chisana Hotaru cried.

'If I be able to move, I would not be here, lying on the ground…'

"Useless…" she said aloud, pounding her fist onto the ground.

"Not to worry, Kawagari whore." Virtudes said. "You'll be with your lover soon enough."

_And all I see  
><em>_And all I feel  
><em>_Takes me away,  
><em>_Takes me away_

_ And all you thought  
><em>_(How could I ever let go?)  
><em>_Would never change  
><em>_(How could I have changed?)  
><em>_Washes away,  
><em>_It'll never be the same_

Virtudes walked over and appeared to be biding his time with Sajin, toying like a cat would with its prey. Sajin looked over at Tsoa, who grit her teeth in frustration and winced at a sudden eruption of pain within her body. He reached for her, longing to hold her and ease her pain away. Suddenly he winced as Virtudes cruelly stepped on his afflicted forearm.

"You do not know when to quit, do you, _bestia_?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "You could have left everything to fate. This girl would have died without trouble and no one would have paid it any mind. Her mere memory would have faded like a footprint in the ocean sand. Fast, replaceable, painless… but no, you simply must be difficult about these things. I suppose that it is only in your nature, though. Tell me, did these protective instincts start when you first mated with her?" Sajin growled and attempted to raise his hand up, but cried out at the feel of his foot exerting pressure on his burns.

"How _dare_ you!" he growled lowly.

Virtudes picked up his dagger. Tsoa realized what was to come next. Virtudes would make her want to die by taking away her reason to live. She shook her head. He smirked at her.

"You brought this upon him, Kawagari whore." he said. He raised his dagger…

_Stay bright, little fireflies  
><em>_Make light  
><em>_Before my eyes…_

A loud clang pierced through the stormy air and for just a split second, Virtudes' eyes widened. Panting heavily, Tsoa glared him down, her normally calm silver eyes blazing with hatred.

"How… how are you still standing?" he asked, truly astonished.

"You… won't take him away from me!" she said with true rage pouring out of her voice. With a loud cry, she pulled her blade from his and then swung wide. Virtudes barely registered the pain. It took him a second to realize that his hand was missing, cleanly cut off from where the Kawagari's blade had slice right through. A second later, he was crying out in pain, grasping his hand. His dagger was also attached to that hand and had fallen to the dirt.

"You little _wretch_!" he cried. "I'll _kill_ you!" He reached for her with a bloodied hand but she moved back just in time to keep him from strangling her.

"You be having to reach me, first!" she said lowly. She tilted her blade outward and touched it. She gave a sigh as she rid herself of all of her hesitation. "I be promising myself that I never use this, as I do not know how best to control it… but now, in the most dire of circumstances… I be thinking it be appropriate." She took a deep breath. "Bankai."

Sajin, who had watched with pride as Tsoa had defended him- despite her injuries- became alarmed at this information.

"Hotaru no Namida!" The blade separated again, but this time, in place of the wakezashi blades, there were now three spear-looking weapons that were glowing a yellowish-orange color.

"Impossible!" Virtudes cried out in alarm. He made to run for it, but Tsoa was faster. With a sure throw, one of the spear like weapons went directly into Virtudes' shoulder, knocking him to the ground. What amazed Sajin the most about this technique was that the weapon appeared to be solid, pinning Virtudes to the ground, but there was no blood spilt. With a shunpo, Tsoa appeared above; it was strange how two separate motions almost seemed to become one in a matter of seconds. In the first, she moved to pin Virtudes' other shoulder to the ground and then twisted herself around and threw her remaining one into dark, cloudy atmosphere. Sajin expected it to fall at any second, but it didn't. Tsoa escaped via her teleporting technique and at the next second was directly over Sajin. Grasping his shoulders, she somehow managed to get him a few meters away from where Virtudes now lay, crying out in pain. At first Sajin wondered why and then he noticed the droplets falling from the sky. The scent hit him almost automatically; it was a scent most foul. This rain was literal acid. No wonder Virtudes was screaming and writhing in pain. After just a moment of this, though, it stopped and the three blades- the one that had summoned the acid rain having descended- faded, once again becoming Tsoa's blade.

"Why?" the sad heap of flesh and now almost-showing bone that was Virtudes croaked. "Why not just kill me now?"

"That be the difference between you and me. I be not a murderer." she answered coldly, barely looking over her shoulder at him.

"But I killed your family; I made your life a living hell. I threatened your precious beast."

"Yes, but your actions also made me strong. Without your massacre of my family, I never would be a Soul-Reaper, never fully getting' the chance to know Captain Komamura. That be all that matters now." She turned back to him and suddenly felt her body surge with pain. She winced, and then, unable to keep herself up any longer, collapsed on top of him. Using what strength he had left, Sajin, picked his arms up and wrapped them tightly around Tsoa's small body.

_Wishing I could love you  
><em>_And I don't regret the rain  
><em>_And now that I'm sinking  
><em>_I will just say goodbye…_

"Don't you leave me yet, Tsoa." he said gently. "Don't let that light of yours fade, my little firefly." Holding her tightly, he felt himself drifting off, too.

* * *

><p>*Sniff, sniff* That's it for this chapter my dear readers. I swear, this was such a hard chapter to write without crying; it's probably one of the saddest chapters I've ever written. I tried my best to make it epic for you, so I hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, I bid you all <em>adieu<em>.

Oh and translations:

_puta: _Spanish for 'whore'. (I don't mean to offend anyone who speaks Spanish with these terms, by the way. Virtudes is kind of a tribute to the Spanish Inquistion.)

_bestia_: Spanish for 'beast'. Kinda figures, I'd just rather set that straight.

_esta noche_: Spanish for 'tonight'.

_Hotaru no Namida_: Japanese for 'Tears of the Fireflies'. I thought it kind of fitting for the way her Bankai works. Here's a thought for you as to the terms of her Bankai's power: If she could use _Shitotsu Sansen_ (the triangular Bakudo spell that Soi Fon used to pin Ggio Vega to the building) instead of two of her three spears- if she could use all three spears, the power of her Bankai would triple. In the words of Sherlock Holmes: 'Food for thought'.


	10. Chapter Nine: Home

Hello, my wonderful readers. I know it's been forever since you last heard from me. I'm still on the face of the planet. After just one review for the last chapter- which I'm extremely grateful for-, I just kinda lost motivation, and _life_ kinda happened. I've come back now to finish this story, so I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Kawagari clan, Tsoa, Virtudes and Chisana Hotaru. The Bleach universe belongs to Tite Kubo. All credits for songs used in this chapter go to their original owners. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Home<p>

"_I remember tears _

_Streaming down your face_

_When I said_

'_I'll never let you go!'_

_When all those shadows almost_

_Killed your light_

_I remember you said,_

'_Don't leave me here alone…'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight…"_

"Are you sure this is where they are, Tetsuzaemon?" Isane Kotetsu asked uneasily.

"The burst of spiritual pressure was coming from this area." Captain Hitsugaya answered.

"Look," Rangiku cried. Laying on a rock was Tsoa's scarf. "I'd know this scarf anywhere." she said.

"We must be getting close, then." Iba commented. Captain Soi Fon nodded and the five left. The spiritual pressure atop Sokyoku Hill was dying out quickly. At this, Iba began to fear the worst. When they finally reached the top, all seemed calm. The only things that really seemed out of place were the three bodies lying arbitrarily on the ground and the suspicious smoke that rose from the ground. Iba immediately tensed up when he saw his Captain sprawled out on the ground, with Tsoa laid atop him.

"Captain!" he shouted. He was prepared to run out when suddenly Captain Soi Fon held her arm out in front of him. "What're you doing? My Captain's hurt! I've gotta…"

"Use your eyes, Lieutenant Iba." she replied.

"What happened here?" Rangiku asked, referring to the smoke that the ground was emitting.

"I'll take care of it." Captain Hitsugaya said. With his Zanpakuto, he called upon a heavy storm of ice and hail to fall upon the area very quickly. The ground sizzled and the ice melted away rapidly.

"What was that?" Isane asked.

"If I had to wager a guess," the small Captain answered, "I would have to say that it's acid." A loud choking sound reached Captain Soi Fon's ears and she turned to finally look at Virtudes- or at least what was left of him. From what she could see, half of his skin looked like it had nearly melted off of his bones. His breathing seemed to be labored and his right hand was chopped clean off.

"I have a feeling you're right," she said, "and judging from the way he's in the middle of the aftermath, I'm guessing that his was some sort of attack."

"But who has an attack that summons acid?" Rangiku asked.

"The release of spiritual pressure felt like a Bankai," Iba answered. "I think we can connect the dots from there."

From the moment that the path had been cleared, Isane was running over to the fallen Captain and Third Seat. After a brief check of their vitals, she breathed a sigh of relief to find both of their hearts still beating- but only just for Tsoa. From her pack, she pulled out two syringes and a bottle of yellow-green liquid. She filled them properly and then managed to pull out Tsoa's arm. "I know this may be painful," she said softly, "but it's just the first step on the road to recovery."

After she finished with Tsoa, she somehow managed to pull Captain Komamura's arm out to administer the antidote to him as well. Once she did, however, she noticed the low growls coming from him. She looked up and saw his muzzle wrinkled in obvious dislike, but his eyes were still closed, so this must have been instinctual. Finally, after all three Lieutenants put their strength into holding him down, Isane was finally able to administer the drug into his system. After a moment, he calmed down. Isane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, it's safe to move them now."

"Right." Iba complied. He reached for Tsoa, intending to carry her back to the Fourth Division. When he moved her, though, Sajin's grip tightened around her, unconsciously crushing her body to his chest.

"Sorry Captain," Iba said, unable to keep himself from smiling, "But I'm just gonna have to keep you two parted for a short while. After that, you and Tsoa can be together to your hearts' content- as long as you're not keeping me up at ungodly hours of the night!" Finally, he managed to pry Tsoa from his Captain's arms and cradled her carefully.

"Rangiku," Isane said softly. The Tenth Division Lieutenant nodded and once Isane managed to get him to a sitting position, Rangiku looped his arm around her shoulder. Isane took the other arm and together, the two awkwardly got up, holding onto the giant Captain, who at this point was kneeling. The three were gone with a quick flash-step.

Both of the Captains, at this point, were focusing on the criminal.

"Planning to end my life yourself, are you, Captain Soi Fon?" Virtudes asked. The mentioned Captain stared at him nonchalantly.

"No." she answered finally. "Death would be too good for the likes of you, Virtudes." She knelt down next to him. "You will spend what little time you have left in the lowest dungeon of the Maggot's Nest."

"If you can get me there." he murmured. From this sleeve he pulled out a strange looking marble. Soi Fon's eyes widened.

"Get back!" she cried out. Suddenly, there was a burst of explosive energy that sent both Captains sprawling backward. Captain Hitsugaya grit his teeth against the loud ringing in his ears and attempted to shake his head. "No!" Soi Fon shouted. She paced angrily around the place where Virtudes had been a moment ago.

"What was that?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Members of the Omnitsukido were given a special flash bomb in case of emergencies. It seems that Virtudes infused his with the powers of his Zanpakuto. While we were recovering from the trauma of the explosion, he somehow managed to make his escape."

"I doubt that he can do much now." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Kawagari-san's Bankai racked his body with pain. It will be a small wonder if he can fight again. You're injured." he stated softly, noting blood drifting from her arm.

"It's just a small wound, nothing that should be of your concern." she replied.

"Regardless, we have to spread the word out that he's still at large." he said. Soi Fon clenched her fists, but complied with the smaller Captain's suggestion. In her mind, though, she vowed to herself that she would somehow bring Virtudes to justice, somehow.

* * *

><p>Sajin awoke in the hospital two days later to the various smells of medicine and the constant padding of feet moving around. Inwardly he wondered how he had gotten here… especially when the last thing he remembered was Tsoa…<p>

His eyes widened. Where was Tsoa? Had she… No… not yet… he couldn't bear that thought. Quickly, he pushed himself out of the bed, feeling better than he had in a long time. His ears perked as the door opened.

"Oh, Captain Komamura… I didn't think you'd be awake now." Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Kotetsu. How long have I been unconscious?"

"About four days now." she answered quietly. He shifted his gaze at her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Still unconscious for now."

Everything within Sajin calmed down. Tsoa was still alive, but part of him wanted to see her, to know that she was okay. He began to walk out when the tall girl attempted to block his path. "Let me pass, Lieutenant." he said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have my orders…" she insisted.

"It's alright, Isane." Captain Unohana's gentle voice chimed. Both looked at her. "Let him go."

"Yes, Captain." the girl said obediently. Sajin nodded his thanks to the Fourth Division Captain and then disappeared down the hallway. "I don't understand, Captain." she began slowly. "Why did you let him go, when he's probably gonna hurt himself some more?"

"Sometimes one has to learn that there is no stopping a man in love." the Captain answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Tsoa…' <strong>a voice from deep within addressed. Her eyelids tightened.

'**Tsoa-onee! Don't you wanna wake up?' **one of the little girl's voices asked.

'Chisana… Hotaru…' she asked. She fought her heavy eyelids.

**'We're all here, Tsoa-onee-chan, and we're all safe and sound.'**

Tsoa finally slowly forced her eyes open and found herself facing three small girls. They all looked back at her with black eyes. Two of them had wide grins on their faces; the third kept her mouth hidden by her thick yellow scarf. All three girls had bright, orange-red hair and were dressed in black and yellow dresses. They also all three wore caps over their hair.

'You all… be here…' she asked. They nodded and smiled.

**'Okami-taicho is with you, too, on the outside.' **one of them- one with her hair worn to her waist- said jovially.

** 'He's been waiting for you to wake up for a while now.' **the other said. She wore her hair short and crossed her arms; Tsoa assumed that she was the rebellious sister. The third nodded enthusiastically. She immediately felt something against her forehead, but relief filled her. It was a hand, a soothing, comforting hand. It was one that she knew well, one that she had wanted to hold for quite a long time. She turned, however, back to the three spirits that made up her Zanpakuto. They nodded in understanding.

**'You need him, Tsoa-onee-chan, and he really needs you, too.'**

** 'Besides, we'll always be here for if you wanna play or talk.'**

Tsoa beamed at her Zanpakuto spirits and walked forward, gathering the three of them into a group hug. The girls all giggled, but hugged Tsoa back all the same.

'Thank you, Chisana Hotaru.' she murmured tearfully to the three of them.

* * *

><p>It was warm, Tsoa discovered as she began to regain consciousness. The air was thick with the smell of medicine and the sound of muffled chatter from other rooms. Once more, she fought to open her eyes again. She wasn't blinded, however, by daylight; twilight had settled over the Seiretei. All seemed peaceful now; there was no reason to fear any longer- neither was there a reason to struggle.<p>

The thing that she noticed most, though, was the gentle hand against her forehead. She swallowed and let her eyes follow its owner. Sajin was asleep, but this was the most peaceful Tsoa had ever seen him. He had forgone wearing his haori and sat next to the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her heartbeat sped up; she swallowed and then let her hand gently settle on his head, once more stroking the soft fur and smiling to herself gently. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the very top of his head. It was the only time that she could, and she was going to take advantage of it.

What she didn't plan on, however, was the idea that it would wake Sajin. With a groan, he stirred, causing Tsoa to slightly blush. For a moment, he shook his head like a dog and then looked at Tsoa with dazed silver eyes. Suddenly he realized the truth: Tsoa was awake… she was indeed alive. He smiled as he noticed that the markings from Virtudes' Zanpakuto had all but vanished from her fine features. Now all that had remained was a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"Tsoa," he murmured, letting his hand drift down to caress her cheek. Forgetting any form of professionalism, Tsoa leaned into this gentle embrace. She gasped, however, when suddenly he pulled her into an even tighter embrace. "I thought I had lost you, Tsoa." he said in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know what to do; part of her wanted to hold as much of him as she could, but she listened to the other part of herself- the one that wanted to break down and cry. She wasn't sure why this reaction came in, it just did. Sajin pulled away to wipe the tears from her face. Golden eyes searched silvery ones. "No tears, my little firefly." he gently chided.

"I be thinkin' that I lost you, Captain." she whimpered.

"Sajin," he interjected, causing her to pause with confusion. "I would prefer it if you called me by my name, Tsoa. You've done more than enough to earn that right."

The Third Seat in question lowered her head, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"I be sorry, Captain." she said.

Sajin's head slightly tilted. "Sorry?" he asked.

"I be sorry that I nearly hurt you again." she explained. "After what happened with Kaname Tosen-" Sajin silenced her effectively by pulling her close once more.

"Don't think like that, Tsoa." he replied gently, yet still firmly. "I've put the past behind me. Do you know why?" He reached underneath her chin to force her to look once more in his golden eyes. How many times had she shivered under that gaze since she had become a part of his Division? That old cliché about eyes being windows to the soul, she decided, was completely right. She saw nothing but goodness and benevolence in Tsoa's eyes. It made her think back to what he had said to Virtudes.

_"The life of my subordinates is something I hold very dear to me. Tsoa is absolutely no exception; in fact, she is the reason that my body keeps on fighting. I would give my life for her… not only for the reason that I am her Captain, but because she is precious to me."_

He had said that, she realized, and it was absolutely true. Patiently, she waited for the question to his answer. "It is because I already have a dazzling future awaiting me; it is because you are here with me that I have the strength to let go of my past. Tsoa Kawagari," he said, brushing her tightly-wound curls from her face, "I love you."

Tsoa thought for a second that her heart would sprout wings and fly to the heavens to proclaim her joy. Happy tears filled the young Soul-Reaper's eyes and she threw her arms around Sajin's neck.

"I love you as well, Sajin." she responded tearfully, holding him tight. Sajin lightly chuckled as he stroked her hair. At last, at long last, the one who would give him healing that he needed through love and mutual understanding was here in his arms. They stayed like that for quite a few minutes before pulling away. He then stroked away the tears now falling down her cheeks, glistening like diamonds in the evening sunlight.

"I will make sure that you never have a reason to cry anymore." he murmured. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again, but this time, it was so that she could kiss him. At first, Sajin was a little startled; kissing was still new to him, seeing as how his odd features presented him with a little bit of a challenge. With Tsoa's patient guidance, though, Sajin was soon quite a bit more confident with kissing and he pulled her close, almost onto his lap due to their vast difference in height. Tsoa didn't mind, however. She tightened her arms around her Captain's shoulders in a sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>It had taken Tsoa longer than expected to leave the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana wanted to make sure that she was in her best condition when returned to her Division. Sajin visited everyday to check on her, and most of the time, Iba joined him. Now that she was out though, she was grateful for everyday she spent in the sun and fresh air. If she found herself in the hospital again, it would be too soon.<p>

There still had been no word about what had become of Virtudes. Captain Soi Fon devoted every ounce of her free time into finding him. A month had passed by, and the Omnitsukido had come up with no leads. The Head-Captain then determined that it would be better to let Virtudes die naturally, since he wasn't going to turn himself in of his own free will, and summoned Soi Fon back.

Tsoa was, thanks to Yachiru Kusajishi, made an honorary member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She found everyone there to be very warm and welcoming, despite their somewhat crazy antics. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nemu Kurotsuchi sitting and observing everything and felt bad for what she had done in the Twelfth Division lab. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Lieutenant Kurotuchi," she began, gaining the mentioned young woman's attention, "I be wanting to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was wrong of me to go in there and attack you and yer Captain's lab."

"Please think no more on it, Kawagari-san." Nemu said in her usual sad, almost emotionless vernacular. "I have already forgiven you; after all, it seems perfectly reasonable as to why you were distraught."

"Thank you." Tsoa said with a nod of gratitude.

As the days passed, Tsoa was almost relieved that she was relieved from the hospital _after_ the worst cold chill the Seiretei had seen. Buds began to return to the trees, including the sakura blossoms. She had been extended an invitation by Captain Kyoraku to watch them with him, but she declined politely, saying that she was preparing to leave for the Kawagari grounds.

Sajin was worried that Tsoa wished to travel alone.

"At least let one of the Seated Officers go with you." he protested. To this, Tsoa shook her head.

"It be best if I go alone." she countered. "Be you really thinkin' that something will go wrong?"

"I don't want to even imagine the things that could go wrong, Tsoa." he said. "Virtudes is still at large…"

"Even though he be incapacitated." she finished. "Have you so little faith that I be not able to care for myself?" she asked softly. Sajin's breath halted for a second and then, with one fell swoop, the Kawagari heiress was scooped into his arms.

"I would never think that." he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Forgive an overprotective fool." he said. Tsoa stroked his fur.

"There be nothing to forgive, Sajin." she said. Using both hands on either side of his head, she lifted it so that their eyes locked. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Back to practice that Bankai, I hope." he said. Tsoa visibly winced. She should have known that eventually he would bring that up. "Did you honestly think that I would forget, my little firefly?" The usage of the nickname caused Tsoa to blush. It was her natural reaction every time Sajin used it. Regardless, she shook her head.

"I apologize for not telling you about it sooner." she said. "I feared that since I could not control my Bankai, it would be considered dangerous."

"When did you achieve it?" he asked.

"Towards the end of my time in the Academy." Sajin was dumbfounded. It had taken him much, _much_ longer to obtain Bankai, then he remembered that Tsoa, in her own right, was a genius. In retrospect, he knew that she could handle herself. She had lasted as long as she had on her own, meaning that she was tough, and with her Bankai, he knew that she was well-protected . It didn't ease the worry he felt for her, though. He felt his arms pull her closer to his chest.

"I just have you for a mere moment and then you decide to leave me."

"Only temporarily." she answered.

"Even so…" he began, but Tsoa raised his head and kissed him to silence him. Instinctively, Sajin grasped her waist and pulled her closer. A surge of passion rushed through them. Before either of them could get completely carried away, they broke apart so that he could nuzzle into her neck once more. His keen nose took in her scent and his mind memorized it so that it would stay with him during her absence. "I love you, Tsoa." he murmured.

"And I love you Sajin." she said tenderly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The day came about a week later. Tsoa insisted that she would carry the casket holding her sister's body. Many worried about this, but it was something that she had to do. With a smile and a wave, she was gone from the Seiretei.<p>

_Well, they say it's_

_ Where the heart is_

_ And I guess the hardest part is_

_ When your heart is broken _

_ And you're lost out in _

_ The great wide open _

_ Looking for a map,_

_ Finding your way back_

_ To where you belong_

_ Oh, well that's where I belong_

The Kawagari grounds were silent and deserted. Memories filed Tsoa's head of a time when it was a bustling center for the family. She and her cousins would play along the mighty river- which now was completely dried up. She smiled morosely at these memories, but paid them no heed. Setting Zuri's casket down on the ground, she placed atop it the herbs she had brought, ones that the Kawagaris believed would help them in the afterlife. After that, she dug the hole. It didn't take her as long, as she was used to the hard work. Without anything to complain about, she was done in a matter of a few short hours. She nodded in appreciation of her own handiwork and then proceeded with the burial rites.

_Home…_

_ The world tried to break me_

_ I found a road to take me_

_ Home_

_ There ain't nothing but_

_ A blue sky now…_

_ After all of my runnin'_

_ I'm finally comin'…_

As Tsoa finished placing the dirt where it belonged once more, she sighed and prayed to the spirits of her ancestors that Zuri be accepted into the heavens where she belonged. As she finished her prayer, a heavy gale picked up around her.

"You have grown so, Tsoa-child." a voice breathed against her ear. Tsoa started in surprise and looked around. The only one on that plane of emptiness and former lives was herself. So why did that voice sound so real, so close?

"Gran'mama?" she called into the wind. She was answered by a sudden warmth surrounding and caressing her.

"A Soul-Reaper, and indeed the one I told _him_ about all them years ago…" the voice murmured. "The family is very pleased with you, Tsoa. _I _am very pleased with you. You have become a beautiful young woman with a will and heart both made of steel. You went in knowing what you wanted out of life, and you have come out of it with so much more than you could ever imagine."

Tsoa nodded modestly. She looked up at the sky.

"The Kawagari line must live on, child, as must the Kawagari gift."

"But I be never able to use the gift." Tsoa protested.

"Because I never gave it to you, child." the voice chided. "You weren't ready at the time. Now, though, after you've done away with the slaughterer of our family and returned Zuri to her home, it is clear to all of us that you are more than ready."

Another gale started up around the mentioned Kawagari and before she knew it, it twisted around her violently. For a moment, Tsoa was almost afraid, but she remained still.

_Home…_

_ Home…_

_ Home,_

_ The world tried to break me_

_ I found the road to take me_

_ Home,_

_ There ain't nothin' but a blue sky now…_

_ After all of my runnin'_

_ I'm finally comin'…_

_ After all of my runnin'_

_ I'm finally comin'…_

_ Home…_

Sajin sat in his office, finishing up some last-minute paperwork. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep him occupied while he awaited Tsoa's return. Iba had offered to spar with him but the Captain politely declined. Lieutenant Kusajishi had on numerous occasions come by and asked if Tsoa had returned yet, stating that she wanted to play with the Third Seat.

Her interest, thankfully was curbed when the Visoreds had returned, bringing with them a young human woman. Sajin had had the pleasure of speaking to this young woman only a few times, but every time he did, she surprised him with the fact that she was not afraid of him in any way, shape or form. He could then see why the Visoreds- Shinji Hirako, in particular- were so protective of her- why each one of them seemed to gravitate to her. It only made sense after she was abducted by rogue Arrancar that named themselves after chess pieces and taken to Hueco Mundo that they would then want to go after her. From what Sajin had heard, the worst of the battle had been taking down their leader. Kensei Muguruma had returned in a coma and his former Lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, refused to leave his side. Shinji Hirako had suffered a critical wound, but had survived it- barely. The girl, Lorraine, was the one everyone seemed to be worried about. Through this ordeal, she had gained a mask and apparently Bankai as well, but had lost her sight from emitting too much spiritual energy. She still had yet to wake up from what he had heard.

He had just finished up the last of the paperwork when he felt very real, warm, loving arms wrap around his neck. She laid her cheek against the top of his head.

"Welcome back." he said gently. He felt her smile as she kissed into the fur on top of his head.

"I be home." she sighed back. As she touched him, though, images began to fill her mind. They were images that filled her heart with happiness and caused her eyes to overflow with joyful tears.

* * *

><p>There you have it, readers. I have one more chapter to go and then <em>Little Firefly <em>will be done. All of my stories are intertwined, hence why I put Raine's story in here as well. More will be revealed next chapter; until then, I bid all of you truly fantastic readers out there _adieu_.


	11. Epilogue

Hello, my wonderful readers. Sorry that this took so long to update. It seems like I can barely keep my mind on writing these days... Anyway, here is the final part of **Little Firefly**. I hope that you have had as much enjoyment reading this story as I have writing it. I have more planned as far as this series goes, so please stay tuned. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own Tsoa and the extra character featured in this chapter. The rest of this is the Bleach universe, the mastermind/ owner of which is Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Tsoa awoke a few days later, finding herself nestled in welcoming warmth. Her mouth lifted slightly in a contented smile as she pulled herself closer. She heard a pleased groan escape him and let out a soft giggle.

"Good morning, _Okami-taicho_." she said playfully. She heard a chuckle escape from him.

"That will be enough of that, my playful little firefly." he replied as he tucked her head into his chest as a form of embrace. He took in the sight of her tousled hair and the feel of the small, springy coils between his fingers. It was different seeing her without her bandana to hold them back, watching them fall to her face like that and thus casting her light eyes in shadow. He looked down to find her staring back up at him, a contented look on her face. He reached down and caressed her back lightly, noting how much Tsoa seemed to enjoy that. With that, she switched positions, letting her sprawl on top of him as they became eye-level. He allowed himself to take in her scent, one of earth and lemongrass.

"What be it?" she asked.

"How is it possible that a monster like me deserves someone as beautiful as you, Tsoa Kawagari?"

"That be enough of that, Captain. You be not a monster, you be a man. More importantly, you be the man that I love." Any protest he was about to make was stopped as she leaned down to kiss him. He responded hesitantly at first, but then went with it. Sajin wasn't sure what exactly the Kawagari girl had awoken in him, but it was something primal… something Sajin feared more than anything. Tsoa was so small. If Sajin lost his control, even for a second, he could end up hurting her- badly. He would never forgive himself if something like that happened. Tsoa's eyes met his and she could tell that he was scared. With a knowing smile, she leaned down and kissed him assuredly. "We be not having to do any of that unless you be wantin' to, Captain." she whispered. Sajin's eyes filled with apprehension, but he pushed it off and pulled the girl close.

"How is it," he began, "that you seem to know what exactly I'm thinking?"

"Because you be about to say something before I spoke up." she said. Sajin looked at her. She grinned and pushed herself so that she was rather awkwardly straddling him. She then held up her hand, palm outward. At first, he wasn't sure what she was getting at. "I be able to see the future through touch. Through that connection, I be able to see your relatively close future."

"A gift?" Sajin presumed.

"Yes." she answered with a nod. "A gift from those who have passed before me." she replied.

Sajin smiled at her and obliged her request, gently laying his hand against hers. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments. For a second, Sajin thought he should be worried, but then Tsoa opened her eyes once more.

"You be wantin' to mind Iba. He be wantin' to go out drinkin' again, and I be feared that he hurt himself." she said with a wry smile. He chuckled.

"I suppose, then that I'll have to keep him from going out and finding trouble, then, won't I?" he asked. Tsoa gave a contented smile.

* * *

><p>The news that Shinji Hirako had been placed in the hospital had captured Tsoa's interest. She vaguely remembered her grandmother mentioning the Captain and his reading. He had been extremely skeptical of the whole process, but became incredibly interested in the results. Apparently, he had been told of the betrayal that he would indeed endure. He had indeed suffered in darkness and despair, as had those who endured the same fate. She wasn't sure, though, if he had found what he had been looking for- the light that her grandmother had mentioned all those years ago. She decided to see for herself if it had indeed been true.<p>

The sun began to set on this day as she walked through the Fourth Division barracks. It was odd- over the time she had been here, she had quite gotten used to hospitals. She still squirmed at the idea of being a patient, but she could live with it. Isane Kotetsu had become one of her trusted friends, as there had been more than one occasion when the Lieutenant had been asked to keep her company on those long days when Sajin had a mission to do. At first, Isane had thought Tsoa's request to see Shinji Hirako strange, but finally complied, pointing her down the right way.

"I told ya," the Visored growled, facing away from the door, "I'll get up in my own damn time!" Tsoa couldn't help but smile.

"I be not askin' ya to get up, Shinji Hirako." she replied. Shinji, obviously more than a little confused, turned and looked at the girl.

"Ya don't _look_ like a Fourth Division-er." he said, an eyebrow raised.

"I be thinkin' not," she quipped. "I may have gotten used to hospitals, but that be not meaning that I be ever wantin' to work in one."

"And you are?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"I be Tsoa Kawagari." she said proudly. Shinji's eyes widened at her declaration.

"Kawagari… but…" he began, stammering for a moment. "B-but I had been told that you all had died…"

"You be ill-informed." she replied. "I be the last surviving member of the Kawagari clan."

Shinji looked at her. "Ya look just like the matriarch… If I had to guess, I'd say granddaughter." Tsoa nodded. "If nothing else it's the eyes."

"What happened to you?" she asked. Shinji fell silent for a moment.

"Those Arrancar bastards took Raine," he began. The way he looked at the window almost made Tsoa believe that he had forgotten that she was even in the room. "they wanted to completely Hollowfy her, make her into one of them because of her Zanpakuto. I was too focused on trying to take out the leader that I didn't see her close in on me… She was controlling Raine." Tsoa could sense the anger within him, threatening to spill out. "I can't imagine what Raine can be thinking about right now… probably that it's all her fault."

"And… is it?" Tsoa asked.

"Of course not!" Shinji nearly shouted. "Raine may be stubborn, and half of the time I really wish that she wouldn't be so self-sacrificial, but this isn't her fault, none of it!" Tsoa smiled at this information.

"You love her?" she asked.

"I would _die_ for Raine." Shinji replied determinedly. Tsoa nodded in understanding.

"Then I t appears that my Gran'mama be right. You have indeed found the light that heals." she stated. She held out her hand to him. Shinji looked at it dumbly, not sure of what she was trying to do. "I can tell your future for you, if that be what you wish." she offered. Shinji smiled and allowed his hand to join with Tsoa's. The room was quiet for a while, and for a second, Shinji noticed that her brow furrowed before she opened her eyes once more. She was silent, and he sat waiting for a moment.

"Well?" he asked. Tsoa looked to him and smiled. "What did you see?"

"I foresaw… a very happy beginning for you two." she said.

"That's not all, that can't be it." Shinji said. Tsoa was silent for a moment.

"… That be true; there be more… but I be not sure how I be tellin' ya…" she said quietly.

"The truth may be a nice start." he replied.

"The day… the day that you fear most… I foresee it happening." Shinji's eyes widened.

"That can't be right," Shinji insisted. "We just locked him up! He can't…!" His lips tightened, but the fear was shown in his face, in his eyes. "When…?"

"I cannot tell, Hirako-san. These visions do not tell exactly when it will happen, only that it will. If I be wagerin' a guess, however… six months. And…"

"What else?" Shinji asked.

"He will be after your light."

For a moment Shinji didn't say anything. Then, he laughed morosely. "It figures; he could never keep his hands off of stuff that wasn't his. He'll only get her over my dead carcass."

Tsoa turned away from Shinji. "I be sorry that I be havin' no other better news to tell you." she said.

"No," he insisted. "Yer doin' me a favor. I'd rather hear it from you than someone else, Tsoa." She turned at the use of her name.

"I be doin' everything in my power to prevent this from happening, Hirako-san." she promised.

"Wait until I can get Raine away from here, please." Shinji said. "I don't want her to worry. Poor darlin's got enough to worry her right now." Tsoa's brow furrowed, but she nodded all the same. Then, at the same time, they both felt the spiritual pressure approach. Tsoa smiled over at Shinji.

"Until next time, Hirako-san." she said. She gave a slight nod and then leapt out the window.

* * *

><p>Tsoa watched as the young woman with the Visoreds bid everyone good-bye and then leapt onto Shinji Hirako's back. Without another word, they were gone. Tsoa greeted Sajin and the two made their way back to the Seventh Division barracks.<p>

"Things will be much different around here, yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Indeed." Sajin replied. "You, after all, must begin your training."

"Training?" Tsoa asked, stopping in mid stride.

"Kido training and proper training for your Bankai with Byakuya Kuchiki." Sajin replied. Tsoa's eyes widened, but after a moment, she nodded. "Head-Captain Yamamoto has determined that- given some training- you could become a Captain in a very short time."

"It be soundin' like a difficult job…" she began quietly. "Be you believin' I'm ready?" she asked. Sajin nodded.

"I do." he said confidently. Tsoa grinned at him. The two turned, however, when an Omnitsukido member appeared before them.

"Third Seat Tsoa Kawagari, Head-Captain Yamamoto orders that you report to the First Division barracks, immediately." he announced. Tsoa knew it would come to this and her gaze returned to Sajin.

"I will go with you." he said. With that, the two of them took off, both willing to face the future and all its darkness at each other's side.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! That's it, my wonderful readers! As I said at the beginning of the chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed reading <strong>Little Firefly<strong>. If anyone has any requests for Sajin/Tsoa oneshots, I will be happy to write them. Please let me know. Until next time, my dear readers, I bid you all _adieu_.


End file.
